Changing
by sugar9030
Summary: A night that changed her point of view on everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everyone. It is good to be back. I am so sorry that I was gone for so long. I am back for good but you all have to be patient because I am in my last year of college and I am very busy. I promise to do my best with the updates and also be patient with the grammar Spanish is my main language so any error you can tell but keep that in mind.**

**Let's get this show on the road.**

Since I always like to know:

Bella and Jasper: 27

Edward: 32

Emmet and Rosalie: 28

Alice: 25

I Don't own Twilight

* * *

><p>Dress: Checked.<p>

Veil: Checked.

Shoes: Checked.

Bouquet: Checked.

Hair and Makeup: Checked.

So everything is ready all I need is go to Church and finish getting ready.

**-C-**

"God I can't believe you are late" Alice said to me the moment I arrived at the church.

"I know I am sorry there was a lot of traffic" I said to her.

"I don't care you should have gotten earlier out your apartment. Is a very important day" she said

"But I am here now, just calm down"

**-C-**

Walking down the aisle was nerve wracking. I have never been more nervous in my life. All those months of planning, meetings, tasting, sleepless nights, trying to make everything look right -just perfect- have finally come to an end because and when I saw the Jasper's face of happiness when he saw Alice his soon to be wife walking down the aisle towards him it was all worth it.

He looked so full of joy, like he was going to burst with happiness.

I remember the day I met him when I went to school in NYU to study English Literature and he was studying American History. We met in our first semester through friends hanging out and going to study groups. We are so similar in some ways- mellow, calm people.

We quickly became best friends and where there for each other through the bad times. Like when my parents died in my second year of college or when his brother James died of drug abuse.

It was hard when he made the decision of going to Chicago to do his master and I was left in New York on my own.

He was the only family I had left. My parents didn't give me any siblings and they were from small families themselves. So he was all I had. We would make trips to see each other during the holidays but I still felt lonely and having a body against me at night wasn't enough to keep me warm.

I remember two years ago when he called that he had met this tiny pixie fairy like girl named Alice and told me about how lovely and bubbly she was. I would have never guess that two years later he was going to marry her – another thing that he and I had in common was the we were not the settling type; we believed in love sure, did we wanted that for each other, that all consuming love: YES but we were not in a hurry so it was a surprise when he called me about advice for a engagement ring.

At first I had my reservations but when she made my friends face look like that – even when sometimes she was not dress up - I had to love her too.

The first time I met Alice was for Christmas. I had come to Chicago to spend it with Jasper but he was also having it with the Cullen's. She had just attacked me in a massive hug; I couldn't believe that someone so small could give such hugs. She was graceful, her clothes where impeccable - they looked so expensive and of the latest season- her hair was shiny black, her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, and her parents house was enormous, it was a mansion but beneath all of that they were the nicest most caring people I had ever met in my life.

Esme Cullen was an amazing caring mother, Carlisle Cullen was a doting father, her brother Emmet was a giant care bear and her sister in law Rosalie was Rosalie. She wasn't the nicest person to me when I first meet her but she warmed up to you, she is leal to a flaw and if you are on her good side she becomes you warrior.

Any doubt that I might have had or worry for my friend's welfare went away the minute I met this family. They were so was amazing that I kind of wanted to take Jasper's place and marry Alice myself.

So here I was celebrating their love and union to one another but I was also attending personal matters. I was moving to Chicago myself. I had gotten a job with jasper's help in the University of to teach English.

After the "I do's", kisses and congratulations we moved to the reception. Everything was covered in pink but not in sickly pepto bismol kind of way but it looked beautiful and stylish – that was another characteristic about Cullen women they had amazing taste.

When Alice showed me the dress I was kind of ugh. I am not a pink person but the minute I tried it on it was perfect, Rosalie has the same dress as she was the maid of honor but she altered to fit her belly as she was 6 months pregnant but she still looked stunning.

"Hey" came the voice of my best friend "want to dance?"

"Are you crazy" I said to him "do you want to spend your wedding night in the hospital? I don't think Alice will appreciate that"

"Come on, it won't be that bad" he said

He grabbed my unwilling hand and took me to the dance floor to dance with me or as good as can be done with me.

"So are you excited about your new job" he asked me

"Yeah" I answered "can't wait terrorized the students, like the teachers did to us in college"

He laughed "Are you seeing anyone?"

"If I were seeing anyone I would have stayed in New York" I said

"Alice knows some nice single guys if you are interested"

I looked at him incredulously "Really" I said "you want to fix me up on a blind date with someone. I can get dates on my own. I do not need your help"

"I know Bella, I just… I am so happy I want that for you and…"

I interrupted him "And I will get it or maybe is not for me but I have to be patient and don't want to marry the first guy I see"

"Ok, Bella" he said to me "but at least when was the last time you had sex?"

"Are you really asking me that? You want me to have a one night stand. I thought you were my brother and I was a little sister to you and you are giving me this kind of advice. You want me to have that?" I told him with a sense of outrage and anger

"That came out wrong. I just want you to be happy and find love"

"And I will"

"Yes but you don't seen very enthused"

"You know what let's not worry about me. It's your wedding day. How are you feeling? How does it feel different being married?" I asked

"I feel" he said in a dreamy voice "so happy" he then looked at Alice, who was chatting with Rosalie trying to feel her niece "you know we want to have a baby"

I almost choked on my spit and said "WHAT?"

"Sssshhh" he shushed me "don't tell anybody but she is already of the pill and stuff. We are going to start on our honeymoon. Maybe we will come back with a honeymoon baby"

He looked so blissful saying those words and was probably dreaming of Alice pregnant and a little blond haired blue eyed baby girl that I just couldn't put him down for it. I couldn't tell him that he was being crazy.

"I am happy for you. Really" I said to him "Congratulations on your wedding. I hope you have a good, exciting honeymoon and a happy marriage"

"Thanks, Bella. It means a lot to me" He said giving me a hug "You will always be my number one girl"

"Sorry to interrupt" sais Esme "but we are getting ready to leave"

"Oh, Ok. Well I guess this is goodbye. I will see you in a couple of weeks Bella" He said holding me tight.

"Bye. Have fun"

He left in search of Alice to say a round of goodbye and they soon left after.

**-C-**

As I was sitting there watching everybody around me hugging and laughing with their loved ones I began to feel depressed. So I did the only thing I could think of… I went to the free open bar to drown my sorrows in tequila.

After my fight shot I started feeling a more relaxed and confident about myself. I was not stupid I knew they were the effects of the alcohol. That is why they call "liquid courage".

On my way to the fifth somebody sat next to me. I started to feel peaceful. The smell coming from the person next to me was so enticing. It was musky, and citricy with a hint of some kind of flower and it was just all men.

As I turn to see who it was I came to face the most insanely gorgeous man I have ever seen. The first I took notice was his hair, the color was so strange was it brown? Red? A mixture of both? Then I move to his eyes were so green I almost thought they were contacts. His lips OMG, they were sinful and they had that hint of a smile, almost like a smirk. I looked down to see the rest of his body and again OMG, OMG, OMG. I wanted to fuck him, right here, right now, in front of everybody so they would know what I did and no other women would touch him again.

I knew that some part of what I was thinking had to do with the alcohol I had consumed and couldn't stop my train of thought.

As I came back to his face it was obvious that he knew that I was devouring him with my mind but he was also doing the same to me.

"Edward" he said extending his hand. His voice was so husky and smooth that it made me wet and I knew that if he wanted he could make me come by his voice alone. All the sex thinking made me think about his package.

In my mental musing I realized that I had lasted to long to respond so I quickly said "Bella" extending my hand.

When my hand touched his it was as if something had exploded inside me. Everything about this man called to me. I was like we were meant to be. I had to have him.

My conversation with Jasper came to mind. All that talk about love, marriage, babies, sex. So I took a risk and told him "Want to go to my room"

He looked shocked and surprised that I was being so forward and daring he must have found it disgusting because he made a move to stand up but I soon realized that he was standing up to give me a hand so we could go to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>That is chapter one. They were some small changes but nothing big. Hope you guys liked it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight. It is all Stephenie Meyer property.**

**Not every chapter is going to be so long i just didn't wanted to leave you guys hanging. Plus this is my first lemon.**

* * *

><p>As we were riding the elevator to the room that Alice and Jasper had disposed for anybody in the wedding party I began to realize that I was:<p>

a) Really drunk.

b) Just didn't do this kind of things. That was why I have not sex in so long I don't do one night stands. I am completely monogamous. God, how do I get myself out of this mess?

As I was thinking about my internal musing I realized this yummy hot man named Edward was looking at me trying to figure me out.

I had just made him an offer to sleep with me probably a little over ten minutes ago I didn't even know his last name. I didn't even know if he came for the bride or the groom's side. He probably just came to the wedding to find some depressed twenty almost thirty year old that that came to a wedding became depressed by loneliness and became drunk. Oddly enough the ones that were affected by the cliché were the bridesmaid. That was so fucking funny.

The thing was that I never got myself involved in this kind of situations. Any courage that I had by the alcohol that I had consumed had gone away. I was starting to freak out here.

"Are you Ok?" He asked me. I didn't even realize that the elevator had stopped and that he was the other side.

"Yeah" I said sounding insecure.

"Are you sure because you look kind of pale. Shh" he said to me coming closer and putting a lock of hair that had gone loose and put it behind my ear "Relax, everything is going to be fine. You are gorgeous and so fucking sexy." He brushed his lips to mine so lightly I almost couldn't feel it " We don't have to do anything" he said trailing soft butterfly kisses trailing from my ear to my neck.

I was so lost in all this sensation. He was making my body a slave. From his gentle caress and his honey like voice to my ears. Whatever doubt I had was slowly evaporating. He made me feel powerful. This man could have any women he wanted and the fact that he was making his moves on me make me feel like a goddess.

I snapped out of my musing and took my little tiny purse got my room card and gave it to him.

He took my hand and lead trough the hall at a fast speed to the room. He must have been more impatient that he led on.

As we came face to face to the door he swiftly swoop the card, led me inside and shut the door and push me to it.

That was when it all started. That was the moment that changed my life forever. That was the moment when I could have said "no" and my life would have stayed the same but that would have been a mistake.

But I didn't I let it all happen. I went with the feelings of the moment.

He trapped with his strong arms putting them on either side of me. His face came closer and I thought that he was going to kiss me but instead he went to kiss my neck and cleavage, it was driving me crazy. I could feel my panties getting wet but I wanted to feel his lips on mine so I grabbed his hair – it felt like silk in my hands, it was so soft and I wondered what he used to keep it like that- and crushed his lips to mine.

They were so soft and aggressive and possessive all at the same time. I felt like I could kiss him forever. The moment I felt them against mine I knew that I wouldn't stop, I just couldn't. The moment they touched mine it was like two trains collated and created this explosion.

His strong hands came and encased my waist and pulled his pelvis against mine. I could feel his hard cock in my stomach. It felt so good I moaned. I pushed against him and he moaned my name. I couldn't wait to feel him stretching and for a second I felt like he might be too big and starting to worry it would hurt – my previous partners were kinda small – because I knew Edward's would touch me places I didn't know existed.

I started to get a little impatient so I took my hands from his hair and let them travel through his chest – it felt so hard so I knew he must work out – and let them travel stopping at his belt so I could take his pants off and confirms my suspicions but the second he felt them he encased my small hands in one of his and put them up against the wall.

His other hand was caressing my body and his lips were everywhere. My breath was getting heavy and so was his and my moans I would guess sounded like a porn star.

I started grinding my hips against his to get some friction but his were still. He wasn't giving anything. He was just making me crazy with desire. I guess my frustration was starting to show because I heard him chuckle – it just irritated me more.

He lifts his gaze to mine. His vibrant green eyes meeting my chocolate ones. He raises one of his eyebrows and roughly trusts his hips to mine. I moan loudly and my head falls against the door.

"You are fucking tease!" I told him.

He chuckles and just tells me "Patient Bella. Good things come to does that wait"

"You know what? I am fucking tired of waiting. And if you are not going to fuck me you can get the hell out of my room."

It doesn't fail my attention that I am at his mercy. He has total control of my body. He has my body trapped with his and my desires are bounds to his.

Apparently my demand must have work because he pulls me up by my thighs which I lock around his waist. He then backs me against the door giving me a searing kiss and start moving to the bed.

He then lets me down next to bed to stand on my feet turns me around and unzips my dress and sweeps my hair to side and starts kissing my neck. My dress falls to the ground and I am left in my strapless silk bra and black silk thong.

He starts caressing my body and his hands are in breast squeezing, he is tweaking my nipples that are hard rock by now and just begging for his attention.

"Just tits are so fuckawesome. They are so full, so soft" He tells giving them a squeeze

Then one of his hands makes its way to my pussy and he puts one of his hands in between my lips he sees that I want wet and dripping for him. He moans and tells me "You are so wet for me, baby, so ready for me"

His thumb touches my clit and at the same time his middle finger enters me. He starts massaging my clit and trusting his fingers. I can't do anything more than moan and stutters his name. I am so lost in the pleasure he is giving me that I can't think in anything but him.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like my fingers in your little sweet pussy? "

I can't do anything but moan

"Tell me baby; tell me how good it feels"

"It… It feels… so… so _so_ fucking good"

"I want you to come for me. I want you come on my hand and drenched my fingers with your juices"

I can feel my orgasm coming up. I can feel it creeping. My legs are starting to give out from the strength of it. I feel like falling but Edward is there catching me.

"Yeah, Baby I can feel you coming. I feel your pussy milking my fingers. Come for me. Scream my name. Come for me Bella now"

I can't do nothing but obey and I see starts in my eyes and my legs give out.

As my breathing is returning to normal and come to reality I feel Edward behind me taking my bra off and giving me kisses on my neck. He puts me to sit in the bed and starts getting his jacket off. I take him by the belt hoops of his pants and start taking them off. He stops what he is doing and lets me control in undressing him.

I start by taking his tie and shirts off. When I look at his chest it is almost blinding. He is so manly. He has a little bit of a dust of chest hair and a trail down his belly button and disappears in his pants. I move to his belt and I can fell his hard dick. I get more excited and impatient. When his pants are of the way I look to his gray boxers and there is a HUGE bulge. I momentarily freeze but then there is a rush of adrenaline in its place.

I bring his boxers off with his pants and come to face with his massive rock hard erection. Like the rest of him is glorious, beautiful.

I kneel down on the bed and take him in my mouth he starts to moan my name. He is looking down on me with his hard dick in my mouth.

I start taking him in and out of my mouth and aid myself with my hand. I take as far as I can and I want to give the best blowjob in the whole planet. I start taking more and more each time and he touches the end of my throat. He really liked that because he moaned my name really loud.

He puts a hand in the back of my head and starts controlling my face. I moan around him in approval and he moans my name back.

"Do you like that? Do you like me controlling you? Do you like me fucking your mouth?"

I couldn't do anything but moan around.

Too soon after he pried of his cock and said "I want to fuck you"

I think I left a puddle in the floor with those words.

"Is that ok with you?" He asked

"Yeah" I said with a nod

He laid me on the bed, took my panties off and my shoes spread me for him. He took his shoes off and everything else and the he just watches me. I start feeling self conscious and want to cover my self up. He sees this and moves to hover above me. He looks me at me with his amazing green eyes like he is searching for something and then kisses me with passion. My bones start to melt. We are caressing each other and have never felt so powerful, sexy and women in my life.

He stops and looks the beside table looking for something. Ahhh, Condoms.

Thank God one of us is thinking.

He quickly puts one on and then looks at me for reassurance that this is what I want too. I nod. And the swiftly enters me.

"Oh God… Edward" I moan

"My god Bella… You are so fucking tight"

He starts moving and it's not a slow pace they are forceful sure trust. He has my hips in his hands and my hands are in his back and ass. My legs soon wrap themselves around his hips trying to make him go deeper.

He takes the hand that is holding to his back and puts it next to my head and intertwines our fingers together. His other hand moves to my ass and it changes the position making it all feel better. It was so deep.

"Oh Edward. Just like that. Yeah. Keep going. Fuck. Don't stop. Don't. Fucking Stop " I say between trusts

"Yeah. Like that. You like that." He said trusting into me

"Yeah. Just like that"

And with a final trust I come loudly screaming his name and milking his cock. He then moves his fingers to my clit and starts massaging at the same pace of his trust with the intention of making me come again. And I do. And this time he comes with me.

He collapses on top of me. Keeping his head in my chest and I am brushing his sweated hair out of his forehead.

He gives me a soft kiss and goes to the bathroom to dispose the condom, then comes back and wraps me in his arms.

"Rest Bella, try to get some sleep I am not done with you yet"

And I fall sleep in the comfort of his arms.

We spent the rest of the night getting 30 or 20 minutes or rest just to go another round when we were finally sated of our thirst with one and another the light was coming through the windows of the room.

I have never slept so peacefully or secure in his arms in my life.

**-C-**

When I woke up the next morning I was so sore and hungry but I felt so refreshed even though I didn't sleep most of the night. As I turn over to see if Edward would want to have a another round of sex on the bed, one in the shower and some breakfast he was…..gone

* * *

><p><strong>So that is my first lemon. Hope you guys like it. Don't know when the next chapter is coming. I know some are wondering where is edward from and if why he was at the wedding, answers will be given soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter<em>

_As I turn over to see if Edward would want to have another round of sex on the bed, one in the shower and some breakfast he was…..gone._

He was not in bed with me. I thought that maybe he was in the bathroom taking a shower but I didn't hear any water running but I went to check just in case.

When I opened the door to the bathroom suspicions were confirmed. He wasn't there. Maybe he went to some coffee or muffins for breakfast.

As I turned around in the bedroom to see if he left a note or something that told me he was still here I found nothing. Absolutely nothing. There wasn't a stitch of clothing or a note. NOTHING.

I started to feel the beginnings of tears in my eyes. I thought the connection we felt yesterday was not my imagination and not only on my part, he had genuinely seemed interested. I guess it _was_ only my imagination.

I guess I should've not gotten my hopes up. What else should I have expected from a guy who was looking for a one night stand? He didn't seem interested in us knowing from each other more than what we already knew – our names. I was nothing to him more than a piece of ass for the night. Something to get his dick wet.

The room still smelled like him. Even though he was not here his presence lingered. I wanted to stay in this room forever until his scent had been long gone but check out was in 2 hours and I had to get moving.

I went to take a shower with a heavy heart. I could still feel his strong gentle hands caressing me. It was a shame that I had to take a shower. I still had all the makeup and hairspray they put into me yesterday for the wedding.

As I went into the bathroom to start the shower and the warm water running I went to check myself in the mirror and I look like I have thoroughly fucked, my hair was a total mess and my body had small bruises in some places – like I said I looked thoroughly fucked, it wasn't just for looks I was fucked.

I looked the bruises I started to remember how some of those happened, how they came to be – Edward grabbing my hips and trusting hard and fast, me riding Edward, him fucking me from behind, us breaking a lamp –that I would have to pay. All those different scenarios came to mind and I couldn't relive them again because the bastard left. Now I was left wet and wanting for more.

I honestly don't know if he was here if I could really be ready for more because I was so sore. My little women hurt. I couldn't imaging how uncomfortable it would be to pee again.

All the thinking that I have been doing in the last five minutes was self- deprecating. I deserve more. Fuck Edward for leaving. I am a gorgeous talented self sufficient woman. I don't need a man.

My reflection in the mirror was not visible because of the steam coming from the hot water so I went and took my shower.

**-C-**

"OK" said Emmet "this is the last box"

"Thanks" I said to him "I really appreciate you coming in here and helping me move in here. Thanks Carlisle for also coming along" I said to turning to him

"It's no problem. It was our pleasure. If you need anything don't hesitate to call"

"Oh you guys are not going to stay. I was going to look through the boxes to finds pots and pans and make you guys dinner" I told them

"Don't worry bells. I have to go back to Rose" Emmet said

"Esme is waiting. We are having a night on the town. Some other time"

"Yeah" I said "When Jasper and Alice come back from their honeymoon next week"

"Sure. That would be great" Said Carlisle "Don't forget about coming to dinner on Friday"

Apparently the Cullen's have a rule. Doesn't matter what you are doing during the week every Friday is family night dinner and I was included

"Yes, I will see you on Friday" I told him

After the goodbyes they soon left.

**-C-**

The rest of the week was spent cleaning and organizing all of the things in the apartment that I had brought from New York which weren't much, just the necessary. With the traveling I had to do I didn't want the hassle, so a sold a lot of stuff and the rest I gave to goodwill but the main reason were because I decided to buy new things; pretty things. My apartment in New York was mostly filled with old- second hand furniture. I was starting a new life so I got new things.

It wasn't that I was poor, I received a lot of money from my parent's life insurance, that I still haven't spent a fifth of between schooling and personal life. It's that just that I wasn't living a glamorous life buying the latest fashion, going to spa's and getting all the work done and using the latest gadgets but I decided that is was time to live a nice life between all those years that I spent my time working my ass of studying trying to get good grades. I had lived a good life plus the salary that the school was giving me was pretty good to get through on my own.

I also spent my weekend preparing for the classes that I would soon start to teach this semester. I wanted my students to have fun. To be interested in waking up and going to classes every morning. Who was I kidding they just got out of high school. Most of them looked at college like the ultimate party experience. Endless supply of alcohol and a chance to lose their virginity if they didn't in high school and if they did just a chance get more names in their sex list.

I would be lying if I said that there weren't many hours spent thinking about Edward. He was constantly in my mind. He was in my dreams haunting me with his green sparkling eyes. I often woke up sweating dreaming about our night together. It also gave me great material to use with my little rabbit friend in the night.

The ringing phone broke me out off my revelry. I went to pick it up.

"Hello" I said

"May I speak with Isabella Swan?" The voice said

"This is she"

"This is Dr. Cope's secretary. Would you please wait a second?"

"Sure"

Then annoying waiting music started. Before it could start to irritate me a familiar voice said "Bella?"

"Yes" I answered

"Hello, this is Dr. Cope. How are you doing?"

"I am great" I told her

"That is good. This is regarding about a new Gynecologist, since you moved to New York you obviously won't be coming to me anymore and it's time for your yearly check up so I am sending you to a friend of mine. She was a student of mine, very bright nice girl; her name is Angela Webber. Dr. Webber. She put a new practice with her husband a couple of friends. I think you will like her" She said

"Oh. Ok. Well I will be going to her. Thanks for calling me and reminding me. I almost forgot"

"You are very welcome. Hope everything goes ok."

"Ok. Thank You"

I hang up the phone and continued with my cleaning

**-C-**

God, my shock every time I past the gates and saw the Cullen house –mansion- never passed no matter how many times I came to visit.

I parked my car and made my way to the door.

I ringed the bell and I think it hadn't passed more than a full 3 seconds before the door was open by Esme.

"Bella" she said excited "I am so happy that you came" she came closer and embrace in of her mama bear hugs. I felt so warm and safe. It made me miss my own parents so much – especially my mom, my dad was not one of those hugs all the time, a pat on the bag and a grunt is a most remember getting out of him.

I couldn't remember the last time I felt so safe. Well I could remember. It was two Saturdays' ago when I was in Edward's arms – ok now I am getting wet thinking of Edward in Esme's mama bear hug.

"Of course I came. I couldn't miss it. You would track me down and then murdered if I missed Friday night dinner" I teased her

"Let me look at you" She said holding me at arms length "You look stunning"

"Esme, you act like you haven't seen her in weeks" Said Carlisle stepping in the foyer and started assisting me in taking my sweater "it has only been one"

"Oh. Sush, Carlisle" she told him "if I could I would see all my children everyday"

That was how grand her heart was she met you and 5 seconds later you were her child.

"Come on lets go to the backyard you are the only one missing" He said guiding me through the house "Emmet is impatient to eat from the barbecue"

As I passed the house I stopped to see every thing. Even though the Cullen's had more than enough money to splurge they didn't. Nothing was bought if it wasn't needed at the moment and there house looked lived in. The house decoration was exquisite but simple, they weren't any antique pieces that nobody could touch or furniture and nobody could sit in.

The last day of summer were coming through and end so they took advantage of the season and in their backyard they made barbecue – every night they had a different theme, I was starting to wonder if they ever ate the same meal twice in year with a house wife as dedicated as Esme in the kitchen.

Another reason of the barbecue was Rosalie she had reached her 7 month mark and she couldn't stand the heat so they decided to eat outside.

Also tonight we were welcoming Jasper and Alice from their honeymoon. They had spent two weeks and a half in sunny Bermuda.

As I stepped in the back yard all the smells of grilled meat came to my nose and my stomach growled earning a chuckle from Carlisle who was next to me.

"Someone sounds hungry. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Bella! Finally you are here. I am so fucking starving."

Then I heard that familiar thwack. "Emmet Cullen. I hope you fix your language before I give birth to our baby. I don't the first word coming out of my baby to be F-U-C-K"

"Ow Rosie. That hurt" he complained

"It will hurt more if you don't fix it" she told him firmly

"Bella!" she chirped Alice "Come sit next to me"

_Well it was the only available seat_ I mused to myself

I took my seat next to Alice, in front of me was Rosalie with her HUGE belly – I couldn't believe how big it was. I saw her last week, maybe they were two inside and the doctor can't see it and on my other side was Esme.

"Hey Rose" I told her "how are you feeling?"

"UGH. WHY DO YOU ASK? CAN'T YOU SEE I AM UNCOMFORTABLE? I WANT THIS BABY OUT"

Then Emmet opened his big mouth and said "And you still have two months to go"

If looks could kill Emmet would be so dead he would be ashes. Rosalie wanted to kill him. I think I actually saw him shrink a little under her stare.

"Oh Rosalie don't worry. Just think of the prize when you have that baby in your arms everything will be perfect. Being a little uncomfortable right now will be nothing once you see your baby eyes it is al worth it" Esme told her

"Thank You Esme"

After Carlisle brought the meat to the table and plates filled with great warm food everybody was quiet, the only sounds were the scraped of forks and knives against plates, words of congratulations for the food to Esme and yummy noises.

**-C-**

"So how was your honeymoon?" I asked Alice after dinner while we were sitting on the living having desert with the girls. The boys were in the study drinking and having cigars – I couldn't find the appeal to any of that.

"Oh" she gushed "it was perfect, so perfect. Jasper was amazing if you know what I mean" I puked a little in my mouth hearing her say such things about my friend like that "the hotel was so nice and the beach was beautiful. We should make a family trip there some time"

"That is great" I told her "I am so happy for you"

"We have pictures" she said getting a stack of them out of her purse.

I started to look through the pictures and you could see the beauty of the place but most of that the happiness they felt – they were newlyweds they probably spent there night making love.

"Oh" said Alice "I almost forgot are we still going shop on Tuesday?"

If there was anything that could rival Alice love for Jasper was shopping.

"Sure" I told her

"OK. I will pick you up at 7 a.m."

"WHAT?" I screeched "Why do you want to be at the mall so early"

"We are not just going to the mall. We are also going to going to the spa for Rose and we haven't really shopped for my little niece so this is the opportunity"

"Oh. Ok. I guess that seems kinda logical" not really I mean how many stuff could a baby need.

"So Bella, you have in Seattle for a month anybody catch your eye?" Alice Asked Me

"No" I answered her curtly. What the fuck was everybody's problem with me and dating. Was I so much a bother to everyone's life they wanted to pass me along to somebody else?

"Well I am not interested"

"Bella you have to get back on the horse. You are not getting any younger, time is passing by and all of your friends are getting marry"

"What is your problem Alice? I like the way my life is I am so much of a bother you want to give me off to somebody else."

"Of course not Bella" she told me "I am just so happy with my Jazzy that I want you have that too"

"Alice, let Bella be" Rose intervened on my behalf "she will fall in love when she finds the right guy. You can't rush these things. Just because you found yours when you where young doesn't mean she will"

She was defending me and insulting me at the same time. Only Rosalie could have that talent. She only uses that tactic to deflect people from thinking she has a soft side.

"I can just feel it coming. I know that the love of your life is waiting just outside your door" Alice said with a far way dreamy look on her face.

Alice believes that she can see the future. The problem is she is always right. Everything she says becomes true. I had to get out of there before she started to predict more things about my future like marriage and kids.

"Esme, dinner was lovely and so was dessert but I have to go"

After a round of hugs and kisses I picked up my purse, got my sweater and left without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is chapter 3. What do you guys think?<strong>

**As always the clothes and cars for this story will be posted in my profile.**

**Some of you may notice that Bella is not going to let anybody step all over her. I hate that in some stories Alice controls everything but my Bella will seldom let that happen.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.**

**I really want to thank you for the reviews for the previous chapters and all of the people that have added me to Story alert, to favorite author or story it means a lot to me. I get so excited every time that a check my e-mail and I see that somebody added me or sent a review.**

**So here we start with chapter number 4. Hope you guys enjoy**

**Previous chapter**

* * *

><p><em>After a round of hugs and kisses I picked up my purse, got my sweater and left without looking back.<em>

As I got in my car I couldn't help but start to feel depressed and lonely.

I get that Alice's intention for starting the conversation of blind dates and relationships that caused me to fall into helplessness was not done to mean well but it didn't feel well.

I am getting older. I am three years short of turning thirty – well two being my birthday was a couple of weeks away.

I started to do the math in my head.

If I met Mister right – my night shining armor, my blue prince - tomorrow, went on a date with him on Saturday and things went well enough that second and third date – gave it to him – and then it would turn into a relationship; it would take roughly a year to eight months for him to propose to me – we wouldn't have to wait much because we are adults- money wouldn't be a problem.

Six months planning the wedding, a year enjoying married life and on the same date of our one year anniversary we would start to try to have babies – only girls because I know nothing about boys.

I was never one of those women that when they were little girls planned their weddings with their Barbies – I never even played with Barbies- but I knew next to nothing about boys except they have a penis.

I was never one of those girls that used their pillow case for a veil.

I was one of those girls who read a lot, well behaved, barely a got into any trouble, straight A student, got a full scholarship to NYU.

I never really made an effort to make long lasting friends that I could consider family. I always shied away from any invitation from some colleague to a function that wasn't work related, and after a while everybody stopped asking me because I'd always say "I am too busy", "I am too tired", "I have stuff to finish", "I have to meet with a friend".

Instead I just went to my apartment to have an early dinner, watch a movie, read a book or talk to Jasper for hours. When he started dating Alice that changed, I started going early for bed.

My relationships were another story. I never have had a relationship that had lasted more than six months – the appropriate time for a relationship to become serious and meet the parents.

I have heard from the grapevine that all of my ex's are married with kids or divorced and married again. It was all very discouraging.

By this time I have made to my apartment and it was so quiet.

I didn't even have a pet to greet me. The only sound were the clicking of my heels.

I could feel my lip tremble as I walked to my room and silent tears start streaking down my cheeks when I started taking my clothes off and changing into my pajamas and by the time I was getting in to bed, my body was shaking with sobs.

**-C-**

I made it into the classroom ten minutes earlier than when the class starts to get myself in the right mindset. It's not my first time teaching but it is my first time teaching college students.

I want to make a good impression on them. My goal is to be a cool, funny teacher that is updated in the matters of English studies but that also is strict, that is not meant to mess with.

I spent a lot of time arranging the program and I believe that is excellent and interesting for the semester – as long as the students are interested.

And soon, they start to fill in and class begins.

**-C-**

After my classes are finished I check my cell phone to check for any messages and calls that I may have missed. There is one from Jasper.

"Hey, I am free for lunch. Want to get something to eat together?"

I texted him back "Sure. Meet you in ten minutes?"

"Perfect"

**-C-**

When I arrive at the restaurant I spot Jasper's bright blond curly hair sitting at a table for two. I started walking towards him. When he sees me, he stands up to give me a warm hug.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I am great."

"How was your first day as an English university teacher?"

"It was okay. Everybody was nice, I didn't have to shut nobody up but I had the feeling they weren't listening anything I was saying. It's the same thing as high school; the blondes, the jocks and the nerds. There was even one kid that came to me and started flirting with me. It was unbelievable, it's the first day!"

"Maybe he'll come one day and with an apple for you?" he said teasing me.

"Great, I do need some fruit to add to my diet" I told him picking up my menu "So what's good here? You know what, I am craving some meat. I want a big steak will all the trimmings!"

"Wow. Are you that hungry? Didn't have breakfast this morning?"

"I did but I just always eat healthy; always salad, never dessert. It's not a bad thing splurging myself from time to time"

"No, its not. I wanted to ask yo…"

At that exact moment the waitress came an effectively interrupted our conversation.

After I put my menu down I realized that Jasper was staring at me. It was kinda creepy; he was just looking at me like he was looking for something. I just waited for whatever it was he had to say.

He opened his mouth and asked me "Tell me with all honesty how are you?"

"I am fin…" he gave a look of irritation that clearly said that he didn't believe what I was telling him and that I was anything but.

"I'm not fine but I'm getting better. You know it takes me some time to get used to change. I have a lot going on right now; the moving, arranging the apartment, classes and everything..." I trailed off.

"I know you are having a hard time right now. I'm here for you; just because I just got married doesn't mean that you can't call me. Alice understands."

He's right, he has always been here for me but ever since he started seeing Alice things between us are not the same. I don't blame him or fault him for it because he deserves happiness. He just got married; I don't want to interrupt his newlywed honeymoon period.

Something about what he said caught my attention.

"What do you mean by Alice understands? What did you tell her?"

"Calm down. I didn't tell her anything. I just told her that you were having a hard time"

"No wonder she is hounding me, wanting to make me go to blind dates and inviting me spa trips and shopping sprees"

"Is she smothering you?"

"YES! She calls me too much, she is making me crazy. She is like an overprotecting mother who is sending her kids into the world and wants to see them embark the trip every step of the way. It's annoying"

"Okay. I will talk to her and tell her to leave you alone"

The waitress came back with our food.

The smell coming from the plate was so mouthwatering. The steak looks so great that I drove right in. I didn't realize that I was so hungry, and before I even noticed- all the food in my plate was gone. I was in my own little world with the food that had been devoured so I was startled by Jasper's laugh.

"Wow" He laughed "You must have been really hungry, starving even."

"I didn't really notice until the plate was in front of me." I smiled sheepishly.

I finished my beer – you can't eat steak with anything else - and while Jasper finished his meal I went to the bathroom to finish freshen up.

I did my business – no reason to give details of what I did in there.

When I came out I noticed a mop of bronze hair. I got so excited and my heart was to beat frantically hard, I thought it was going to come out of my chest. I started to move in the direction of the hair. I was a woman on a mission – of hair.

I kept going and as I was moving half way there, the person turned around and it wasn't him. I felt like my heart was crushed.

I heard Jasper calling me.

"Hey, where were you going?"

"Nowhere. I thought I saw somebody I know but it was my imagination."

In that moment it occurred to me that I could ask Jasper about Edward. Before I thought that, I realized a guy that you sleep with and disappears in the morning without leaving any way to contact him, must not want to be contacted so the thought soon left my mind.

"Oh, okay. It's getting kinda late so I have to leave. I have another class so I paid the bill."

"You didn't have to do that. How much was it? I'll give you half."

"It's okay. It was no problem." Jasper replied.

"Fine, but next time, my treat"

"Whatever makes you feel better, Bella."

With that we said our goodbyes and left.

The rest of the week was much of the same. Wake up. Breakfast. Classes. Lunch – sometimes with Jasper, sometimes alone. Go back to my apartment. Early dinner and sleep.

The whole routine was so boring.

**-C-**

Soon came Thursday and I was going with the girls to the mall.

It was going to be a beautifying day.

First we were going to the spa to get all pampered, poked, waxed, etc… then we were going to the mall to shop but also we were going to get special clothes for Rosalie's baby shower and buy whatever we needed that was missing for the baby's room – everything was going to be pink.

I could just imagine Rose with a girl. It was perfect for her.

We met at the Spa first thing in the morning. Rose was getting a special package for pregnant women and the rest of us were getting normal treatment.

"BELLA!" yelled Alice excitedly - she was the first one to enter the spa "I am so happy that you are here!" she was running towards me to give me a bone crushing hug – I swear she and Emmett took classes to give those kind of hugs.

"Oh. Alice. Let the girl breathe!" Esme told her coming behind her. She gave a hug but it was so gentle. She went with Alice to get us checked in.

Rosalie followed and she looked like a so tired, her stomach was huge. I didn't know how she could walk. I have met Rosalie before her pregnancy and she was a beautiful girl – a goddess -but pregnancy didn't fully agree with her.

"Hey, Bella" said Rose tiredly, taking a seat in one of the plush chairs.

"Hey, Rose," I told her sitting next to her "You look great" I said offering her a small smile.

"Don't tell lie. I know I don't look so hot and I don't feel it. I fell so ugly and big."

"Don't worry, it will be over soon" I said rubbing her arm and offering comfort.

"That doesn't make me feel any better. I just want it to be over." The pregnancy must be hard on her because she looked miserable; she was in fact tearing up a bit, so I decide to change the subject.

"Come Rose, lets get you pampered and relaxed." Esme told her and took her away.

"Come Bella, let's go. You and I are together for the whole treatment!" Alice chirped.

I decided to do the full body wax first to get it out of the way and just relaxed after. Tomorrow was my first visit with my gynecologist and I wanted everything to look clean. I didn't care that she was also a woman, I wanted to look my best down there since someone was going to be touching and prodding around.

Later when I was getting my massage, I was reunited with Alice. I may not like her very much and she may not be my favorite person in the world but she is so lively and just sunshine like that I couldn't hate her either. I wondered if she was a cheerleader in high school.

It was so relaxing. I wasn't particularly a very touchy person, so someone having full access of my body to put oil on it was weird but I couldn't care. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"So is everything ready for the baby shower?" I asked Alice while we were doing our mani-pedi's.

"Oh." She exclaimed "It's going to be beautiful. I am so happy Rosalie let me take charge of everything; she couldn't do much with all the problems she has been having with her pregnancy.

This piqued my interest "What kind of problems?"

"Well" Alice said, "She and Emmett have been married for six years; they married right after college- and they have been trying for 5. Rose was raped when they were in college - that is how they met, he found her – they became friends and Emmett was patient and things just blossomed. It appears that the rape left some damages and is has been hard for them to become pregnant and for them to stay pregnant. They have seen every specialist they can and have had a lot of miscarriages so they have been really careful with this pregnancy. It's a miracle she has been able to carry the baby for so long. It's kinda a shame that she has spent half of her pregnancy like that; tired and hot. I guess it doesn't really suit her but if one thing I know is that Rose and Emmett are meant to be parents, they want it so badly."

"Why don't they just adopt?"

"The want is going to be in there plans but they didn't want to give up in trying to have one of their own"

"Yeah. I guess"

"I don't know if Jasper told you but we are trying to have a baby"

"Yeah, he did."

"I am really excited about it. I know it's soon and some people want to wait a couple of years to enjoy their marriage but I don't. I want to have them now before I get to old to enjoy pregnancy and not only that but to spent time running around with my kids."

Everything she said it felt like attack.

"Yeah. I get what you are saying."

After our nails were done we met up with Rose and Esme and headed to the mall for shopping. We brought our outfits for Saturday – and clothes that could make different outfits everyday without repeating the same thing for the rest of the month.

We went to the baby shop last and there were cute things everywhere. Tiny little clothes that you couldn't imagine that people that little could exist in the world to fit in them. As I looked around me I felt jealous and wondered when it would be me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. What did you guys think? <strong>

**Edward is coming soon. I will slowly start answering questions.**

**I will post chapter 5 as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.**

**I want to thank anybody who has taken the time to read the story, to the ones that leave a review or post in alert.**

**I want to make something clear. Bella is not desperate or looking for a baby specifically. She is just feeling lonely and all of the people around her are getting married, having a baby or something similar. Everyone's personal life is pushing forward and she is in standstill.**

**I hope everybody likes the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter<em>

_As I looked around me I felt jealous and wondered when it would be me._

I went back to my apartment from the mall with more bags that I could handle. I had to make several trips from my car to the apartment to take everything in.

I was exhausted. We spent the entire day shopping, walking from store to store, trying clothes and buying until our wallets were empty. I was not a fan of shopping but I had fun today with the girls but that was not sometime that I would tell Alice - she would make shopping an every weekend event.

I went to get ready for bed since tomorrow was going to be a busy day with classes, my visit for my gynecologist and the dinner party I was hosting for the family to christen my apartment.

The minute my head hit the pillow I fell to sleep immediately.

**-C-**

I could feel something between my legs. I felt something touching me, a tickling sensation. It was distracting me from my sleep.

As I moved my hand to push it away - whatever it was - grabbed both of my hands all pulled them up. I felt the weight of a body and I soon came face to face with green eyes.

How the fuck did he got into my house? How did he find me? Had he been looking for me this whole time, thinking of me like I of him?

I was fully alert by now. I could the wetness coming from my pussy and his massive hard rock cock pressing my hip. I move a little bit so that I could get some friction and to let him know that I was ready for him to take me whatever way he wanted me.

He just looked at me and I was getting impatient. His other hand that was free went to my pussy and his index finger parted my slit starting from the bottom to the top, the he took it and put in his mouth tasting me.

"Mmmmhhhmmm" he said "so fucking sweet. You taste better than I could have ever imaging I didn't get a chance last time"

God, the things coming from his mind where making me crazy and he hadn't even started.

"Do you want that Bella?" he inquired "Do you want me to taste your pussy?"

"Oh. Yes please. Please touch me. I want you so bad"

"Since you asked so nicely"

He started kissing my neck, nibbling while his other hand was caressing and groping my body. He was massaging my breast, tweaking and teasing my nipples, caressing my stomach and pussy and groping my ass.

I felt so warm and hot form his touch.

He let go of my hands and started descending my body leaving hot open mouth kisses along the trail. The hand that was spreading the wetness around reached my clitoris.

"Oh. God yesss. Right there" I told him

Then one of his fingers entered me. The sensation of his thumb and his fingers in me were almost too much. I thought I was going to explode.

He kept going with his perfect rhythm.

I grabbed him by his hair to pull him for a kiss. His tongue licked my lip seeking entrance and I granted it to him, when his tongue touch mine it was perfect, he tasted as good as he smelled it was musky, citricy and something else that could be only described as Edward. It was amazing.

Our air supply ran out so we broke our kiss. He moved his lips to my ear and told me "Come for me Bella"

And I did. It was so powerful, like an outer body experience. I have never felt anything like it. When I came to my senses I felt Edward touching my skin and leaving butterfly kisses wherever he touched.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked me in a husky voice

"Yes" I told him breathlessly

And he entered me in one swift trust. He wasn't wearing anything. He was bareback. It felt sublime. I felt so full.

I moved my hips to encourage him to move and then he started to trust into me.

I have never felt so complete with any of the partners that I have had in my life. I felt like my body was a never ending life wire.

I met him trust for trust. We were working in unison for the same goal. Our bodies were slick with our sweat. It was all such a sensual and sexual experience.

I took everything he was giving me. He filled my to a hilt and starting gyrating his hips and was hitting that sweet spot that was making me crazy. I could feel it coming.

He lifted his head that was on my shoulder spreading kisses, gave me a short peck on the lips opened his mouth and an annoying beep came from his lips.

Where was his voice? Soon after that he stopped moving his hips.

_Noooo. Keep going I thought. I am so close. Please, keep going._

He opened his mouth again and the beep was the only sound from his mouth.

I woke with a start sitting up from the bed glaring at my alarm.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

COCKBLOCK. COCKBLOCK. COCKBLOCK.

I laid back down on the bad feeling a burning inside me. I felt wet and uncomfortable. I thought about taking care of the problem myself but my mind still felt fresh from the dream and I knew that my touch wouldn't be as fulfilling as Edward so I started to get ready for my day.

I went to turn on my coffee maker first, took my shower and put my clothes on. I needed to wear a dress today because I was going to the gynecologist and it was best to put something on that was easy to take off and on - just to speed the process - plus I had to go to the supermarket to buy the things I needed for the get together in my apartment.

I wasn't much of a breakfast person so I just grabbed a banana on my way out and made my way to the university.

**- C-**

I was a starting professor. I didn't have many groups so my work load was very light. My groups were easy. I hoped that for the next semester I could get more groups to fill my day a little bit more.

Classes were fairly simple this morning. Everybody seemed to pay attention but it was Friday so I knew that they were dying to get out of here.

As I was packing my bag and getting all my papers ready to leave "freaky Riley" sneaked behind me scaring me.

"Professor Swan?"

"OH MY GOD. Riley. You scared me" I said my hand going to my chest to feel my erratic beating heart

"I am sorry. It wasn't my intention" he said with a creepy unapologetic face. It made me believe he was anything but.

"It's ok. I thought everybody left. Did you need something?"

"Yes. I didn't understand the assignment that you gave for next week"

"Oh. The one for next Friday? I thought it was really simple"

"Yes it is but I am really bad with English. I was wondering if you had the time we could talk and you explain it to me a little better."

I looked at the clock on the wall. I had my appointment in 30 minutes.

"I really can't today I have to be somewhere and the hours assigned for tutoring are Mondays and Wednesdays from four to six in the afternoon"

He looked so crushed and angry at the same time that I couldn't help him today and that I didn't have the time to tend his needs.

"You know what. Why don't you try to do it on the weekend? Bring all of your research on Monday and we will work on it."

"Thank you so much Professor Swan"

"You don't have to thank me is my job after all." I told him. I went back to finish arranging my things but he still didn't left. He was freaking me out. He wasn't just looking he was observing every move I made.

"Is there something else you needed, Riley?" I asked him. I tried to put some authority in the tone of my voice but I could hear some fear and nervousness seeping in my voice.

"Oh. No professor Swan. I was just waiting for you to leave. I didn't want to leave you alone. You don't know who could be running around here"

_Yeah there was some maniac running around at eleven in the morning_ I thought.

"Well, thanks for the concern"

I finished gathering my papers and walk to the door.

"Goodbye Professor Swan. See ya on Monday. Hope you have a good weekend"

"Okay. Thank You Riley" I told him. I didn't stop walking as I said my goodbye.

When I stepped out of the building and the fresh air hit my face it was almost dizzying. I must have been more scared than I thought.

He just gave me the creeps and to be finally out of his presence made me feel relieved but there was nothing I could do – and nothing that he could do – he was just a student. It was nothing more than an innocent creepy crush that a student had for a teacher.

That was the thing I wasn't sure if he was crushing on me or if it was just my imagination. I didn't want to correct him on something that wasn't there, it could just get me in trouble with the university and I had started working here. I didn't have any problems at my old job but I wasn't here long enough for anybody to stand behind if things got messy for a false crush and if he wasn't coming out me and I called him on it -it would just get me in trouble - it would seem like I was trying to pull my charms on him.

I would just have to wait for time and things to come fix them self on their own.

**- C –**

I stepped into the office for my appointment and the office looked so homey for a hospital. I was so used to hospital being a sterile place that smelled like medicine – I spent a lot time in there growing up. I tripped a LOT.

The place looked like a spa. The colors of the walls were not a pristine shiny white. They were a soft celestial blue that just calmed me instantly. The couches for the waiting area looked so comfy that a could just imaging myself coming thirty minutes early so that I could take a nap and relax in them. The whole place gave a peaceful and serene aura.

I went to the reception area to and I was attended by a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair that I had the most dazzling, charming and welcoming smile.

"Hello, welcome. How may I help you?" she asked in a sweet inviting voice

"I am Bella Swan. I am here for my first appointment with Dr. Webber"

"Yes. Miss Swan. Dr. Webber is finishing with a patient and I will let you know when she is finished. It shouldn't take much longer. Why don't you have a seat and I will call you, in the meantime would you mind filling these forms – just general information"

As she passed some sheets of paper and a pen I could see her stomach, she looked like she was five months pregnant. Another person around me who seemed to have it all.

"Sure. No problem"

"That's great. Thank You"

I went to take a seat and started to fill general information. Just the basic like name, birthday, blood type, etc…

As I was filling the information I saw a woman coming out with a baby – she must have come for a check up and couldn't have left the kid with husband.

Soon after my name was called

"Miss Swan. Dr. Webber is ready for you"

I went to stand up and a nurse came to escort me. She took me to what I assumed was the examination room. She gave me a cup to fill and a gown to change in. After that she took my blood pressure and weight for the record then she left.

I went to sit in chair to wait for the doctor.

A women wearing glasses and a white coat came in the room. I assumed she was the doctor. She came to me and extended her hand.

"Hello, I am Angela Webber. You must be Isabella Swan" Her voice was really warm and friendly. It was the perfect voice for a doctor that did this kind of business.

"Hello. Yes I am. You can call me Bella"

"Sure. Why don't we get started and get on with the uncomfortable part of the physical exam"

"Sure. That's perfect"

Even though she was seconds away from seeing one of the most important parts of me I felt strangely really comfortable with her.

I lay down on the bed, put my ass at the edge and separated my legs so she could look my coochie.

I heard her arranging and moving some things around.

"Ok Bella I am going to get started. I am sure you have done this kind of things before but if not you are going to feel some pressure and something warm" she must have noticed the question in my head because she added "we warm our instruments it make our patients more comfortable that way"

_Warm _that was nice

I felt her start the examination so I tried to relax. I started looking the pictures and things that were around the office. I was immersed in my own little world in my head when I heard her say.

"That's strange?" murmured to her self. She must have thought she was quiet but I heard her.

"What? What is strange? Is something wrong?"

"No no. Don't worry everything is fine. I am finished with the exam. I am going to check something" she said taking her gloves off.

"What's wrong?" I was starting to freak out here.

"Nothing is wrong" she told me in a reassuring voice "Everything is Ok. I am going to step out for a second and check something. Why don't you get dressed? I will come back in a second"

She stepped out of the office and I was freakfuckingout inside me. What if she found a lump or something inside of me?

OH MY GOD. I was going to die. I couldn't. I was too young. I had too many things to do.

_OK Bella _I told my self_ just calm down, you are getting to worked up for this. Just wait for the doctor._

The Dr. Webber stepped in the room again with. She looked calm so I guess it couldn't be that bad.

"So everything Ok?" I asked her in a small voice

"Everything is fine Bella. I told you nothing is wrong. I just have something to tell you. It's a surprise – one that I think you weren't expecting. Bella" she told me in a serious voice that meant business "when I was doing your pap smear I found some changes that can only be found in certain women with a certain condition. I did a pregnancy test with your urine and it came back positive"

OH MY GOD.

I felt like my heart dropped to my stomach. This was much worse than cancer or some lump. What the fuck was I going to do with a baby?

Edward. OMF. He is the father. I don't know where he is. What I am going to do? I never thought that I would have my first baby being a single parent with no idea where the other half of the team is. This is so fucked up.

Dr. Webber must have seen the panic in my face. She standed up her chair and made her way to me and took her the chair next to mine.

"Bella?" she said to gain my attention "Is ok. A baby is not the end of the world. I figured you didn't know you are pregnant because you made the appointment with me. I am only a gynecologist but there are two others in the practices that are obstetrician and one of them is also a pediatrician if you want to get a check with any of them. I think is better that one of them comes to check on you before you leave."

I just nodded

"It's going to be Ok. You will see - one day at a time. What is your main concern?" she asked me gently

"I don't where the father is" I told her tears started streaming down my face "I just moved here"

She passed me the tissues and started to stand up.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. Let me get the doctor"

She stepped out of the room and went to look for the doctor.

I was left alone with my thoughts. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I was always so careful during sex. I remember that we used condoms the whole night – one of them must have broken.

I remember the whole week I was thinking about babies and families but I never though that would make me pregnant.

_Yeah, sure I became pregnant with the power of my mind. Hilarious._

I started looking back in time and didn't have any symptoms that could be related to pregnancy. I didn't even get a chance to notice that I was missing my period. I was still pretty early in the pregnancy, just this next Saturday was going to be the one month anniversary form my rendezvous with Edward – not that I was keeping track.

I started to think the affect this was going to have in my life.

I had just started my job. What was I going to do with that? How was I going to manage having a baby and a job? I needed the money to support a baby. I knew that they wouldn't fire me. They couldn't.

_They wouldn't fire a pregnant woman. Right?_

I had options.

A) I could have an abortion. Nobody would have to know but wouldn't be able to live with myself.

B) I could have the baby. Live a torture of nine months then give it to somebody else to raise. That option I didn't like so much. I couldn't just have something nine months with me to disregard so easily.

C) I could keep the baby and raised it.

The last one seemed like the best one although I didn't know anything about babies I had a great support system and I knew that they would help.

I started to think about my friends. I knew they wouldn't judge and they would be happy for me. Emmet and Jasper would the perfect uncles for my baby – if it was a girl she would be treated like a princess and if it was a boy they would teach him to act like a man but to be gentleman with the girls and to teach him everything about sports - and would want to hunt down and kill Edward for leaving the first night.

Rosalie and Alice with take care of the nursery, buying him clothes and pampering him.

Esme and Carlisle would treat the baby as their own grandchild – like they started to treat me as they're daughter when they first met me. That made me think about my own parents and it broke my heart a little bit more that they wouldn't be here with me to welcome they're first grandchild.

This was it I was going to be a mom. This started a whole new round of tears and sobs.

I was so lost thinking about my life and tearing to pieces one of the tissues that I didn't heard when the door opened.

"Bella?" It was that voice. That smooth silky musky voice that have been haunting me.

I lifted my face and came to those sparkling green eyes. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with confusion plain in his face

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for chapter 5. Edward is back. I was going to keep going but I thought the chapter would then be too long so I left it there but don't worry I am going to update really soon.<strong>

**For some of you wondering you can know if a woman is pregnant with the pelvic exam from 4 weeks.**

**What do you guys think?**

**More questions are going to be answered in the next chapter. Stay tuned. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.**

**I want to thank all of the people that take the time to read my story. I also want to thank all ofthe people that have added me to story or author alert, it means so much to me.**

**Thank you so much and have a good reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter<em>

"_Bella?" It was that voice. That smooth silky musky voice that have been haunting me. _

_I lifted my face and came face to face to those sparkling green eyes. I was in shock. I couldn't believe it. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked with confusion plain in his face_

I was wondering that same question myself.

I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a suit under a WHITE LAB COAT and a file was in his right hand.

"Where you here with Angela, I mean, Dr. Weber?" He asked confused "Because I came to give a pregnancy consult"

He looked so lost and confused; he clearly didn't expect to see me here and neither did I. This was the last place I would have come looking for him.

I saw him looking the walls and bathroom door like he was waiting for some other women to come through there and she would be the pregnant woman who had just find out her state and he was going to consult.

"Yes" I told him gaining his attention making him look at me "Yes" I repeated "It's me"

"But… but" he looked shocked and almost in a daze like trance. He took a deep breath to calm himself and shook his head as if to clear the thoughts in his head "Oh. Um" He looked at file in his hand – I assumed it was mine "Well, Congratulations"

That part confused me. Didn't he realize that the baby was his? That he was the father.

He opened the file – confirming my suspicions that he didn't know how many weeks I was pregnant.

"Let's see. It says here that you are 6 weeks pregnant" trailing off. He looked at me again. He looked to be counting and trying to solve a math problem.

"Um… so I am going to ask you some basic questions?" He was looking me straight in the eye. There was no room to escape; I was trapped under his stare.

"OK" I answered him

"Are you in a relationship?" He questioned.

I had a feeling that whatever he asked it was in a quest of getting answers he was looking for him self to get out of whatever doubt he was in order to solve the problem in his mind and not in concern of the medical history of my pregnancy.

"No" I answered without hesitation. I had no idea what where his intention but I knew that the sooner he realized that he was the father the better.

"But you are sexually active?"

"Obviously" I told him dryly. _I was a month pregnant with your baby_

"When was your last sexual encounter?"

"With you" I told him. No need to keep going round and round a circle. It's best if a just get to the chase.

"Oh" He looked like the wind had been knocked of him

"Look Edward" I told him "I wasn't expecting to find you here. Let alone that I was pregnant. I just found out today, like five minutes ago. You don't have to anything or involved in anything. You can just forget about everything, pretend it never happened. It's Ok."

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Because I didn't have your number. You didn't leave me a note with a number on it"

"Yes, I did. I left you my business card with my cell phone number, house number, e-mail, everything… and you never called. I thought that was why you where here in the first place – to see me. Not to get a pregnancy consult."

"Oh" I didn't really know what to say. I was lost in words.

"So you're pregnant with my baby?"

"Yeah"

"Look I don't care that you don't expect anything form me but I that is my baby and I want to be a part of its life…. And yours"

I was shocked.

"I know this is unexpected. We were safe all night long – always using condoms but I am a doctor and I know that they are not always safe and do their purpose. All this time I have been thinking about you. I have been expecting your call but you never did. And you are the mother of my child we should at least give it a try and be together or at the very least get to know each other."

I felt like I was in a dream. I was euphoric. You know that moment when the guy you have a crush asks you to prom. That was exactly what I was feeling this moment

"Do you want to go on a date with me so we could get to know each other and talk about this?" he said pointing to my stomach and the file.

"Sure" I said in a casual voice when I really wanted to say _Hell, yeah I fucking want to._

"Great" he said with a dazzling relieved smile.

_Like I would say no to this man._

"I am going to take your number so we can agree on date and stuff." He said grabbing some stationary paper and a pen from the desk "I don't trust you to not loose my phone information again" He joked.

He passed me the paper and his hands touched mine for a second and I could feel an electric current flowing between us and form the look on his face I knew that he could feel it too.

I took the paper and wrote my information in it.

"Well, I guess you and I will be seeing a lot of each other but there is one problem…"

"What?"

"I can't be your doctor anymore since the kid is mine"

"Oh, Yeah"

"But I can recommend you to another doctor. She's actually the other OB for the practice but she is busy right now – one of her patients is having the baby. I don't know if you actually want Ben - Angela's husband - who is a Doctor here too but I think Kate is better because she a pediatrician."

"Ok" I intervened to give him a chance to breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to assume that you would see somebody from my practice is just that I would be more comfortable if you saw somebody I could trust but it is your body and it's you who is going cary the baby and giving it birth and somebody is going to be seeing you in a vey intimate way so you can see any doctor you want. I was just making a suggestion"

I laughed. He was just too cute "It's Ok, Edward. My former Ob/Gyn recommended me this practice so I am ok with seeing another doctor from here. It's just she wasn't expecting this recent development – and neither was I – or she would have probably sent me originally to you"

"That's great" He said with one of his crooked smiles looking at me. His green eyes were sparkling – it made them look greener. I looked at him – really looked at him. Seeing him as he was. He was so handsome, beautiful – that wasn't you would normally say about a guy but he was.

Like the world decided let's make one perfect human that would blind the world with it's greatness and the final result was Edward.

I realized that while I was looking at him he was doing the same to me. Like he was memorizing my features because he was afraid that I would disappear and he wouldn't be able to see me again. Then his eyes connected to mine.

The energy in the room seemed to change. The second his eyes met mine it was suddenly charged with sensuality and desire. His eyes darted to my lips and he took a step towards me.

_He is going to kiss me _the teenager inside me squealed.

But of course the fucking universe had a conspiracy to ruin my life and to not give anything I wanted because someone with a twisted sense of humor and a malicious mind decided to knock the door.

"Excuse, Dr. Masen. Your next appointment is here" said a blond nurse with a nasal voice that I guess was supposed to be alluring.

I already hated her.

"Thank You, Lauren. I will be right there. Could you get the patient in my office and I will be there is five minutes?"

"Sure, Dr. Masen. Is that all? Can I do _anything_ else for you?" I could hear her the suggestion in her voice. Didn't she see that I was right here?

_I would give her something _I thought darkly

"No. Thank you, Lauren. That is all" He told her in a tired voice.

_See,_ I thought _don't you get it, whore, he is tired of you whiny ass voice. He doesn't want anything from you. Get out and leave us the fuck alone._

God, where did that all internal lashing came from?

The flirty nurse left with a smile that looked more like a snear.

He turned to me and his face held a smirk in place.

"What?" I asked "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am just looking at your face"

"And?" I said annoyed

"Well if looks could kill that door would have been burned and turned into ashes and Lauren would be long gone by now"

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing. You are jealous" He had a smug smile on his face and I just wanted to slap it of him. How dare he take enjoyment in my discomfort?

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"NO I AM NOT"

"Come, on Bella"

"Ugh, So... What? I am carrying your child and you and your nurses are just annoying me"

"Aww" he said pulling me in a hug "you are so cute"

I tried to push him of me but he wouldn't let me – not that I really had a problem because he smelled so good and his arms made me feel safe "You are obnoxious" I told him just to tick him off.

"Don't you worry you are the mother of my child nobody could replace you" He whispered in my ear moving his hand to my stomach where our baby rested comfortably and safe.

The sentiment that filled my being with the simple action of him touching my stomach gave me such peace.

The door was knocked effectible ruining our moment and bursting the bubble – probably by the nurse.

"I will give you a call to arrange our date and give you the details of the Dr. for the baby" He said letting me go of his warm embrace.

"Ok" I told him "Bye"

"Bye" he told me "and Bella?"

"Yes" I said looking up to him

He strides across the room, takes my face in his hands and gives a soft kiss – just a peck – but it melts my bones and touches me deep in my core.

He left saying "I'll call you"

I was standing there with my lips tingling from the kiss we had.

"Knock, Knock" It was Dr. Weber. "Hello, everything ok? Got all the answers you needed?"

"Yes" I said slowly with a satisfied smile taking over my face "Thank you for everything"

I took my things and left more at peace than I came knowing that maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad – with Edward as the father – and that things were going to be more than ok.

**- C-**

After my appointment with my new Gyno, that ended with an appointment with an OB with resulted to be by baby daddy – God, things got complicated this afternoon. I certainly got more that I expected when I stepped in that office.

I went to do all of the things I had to do and go to the supermarket to buy the things I needed to make dinner tonight.

My life was never going to be the same. Babies change everything.

I was an only child. I didn't have siblings or any cousins – my parents were also the only child in the family. Growing up I always asked my parents for a little brother or sister. Someone to play with but they never gave me one so I used dolls, puzzles and books to entertain myself. I could have played with my friends from school or my neighbors kids that were my age but I was kinda a nerd and freak, nobody wanted to my friend or associated with me, everybody teased me and tortured all through middle school and high school – that changed in college because I started fresh as whole new person.

I don't have any experience in babies. NONE.

I have never held a baby. EVER.

I didn't have any friends with children so I couldn't practice – the closest thing I had a friend with a baby was Rosalie but the baby was still in her so I guess it didn't really count - but even if I had I wouldn't imagine myself borrowing them or offering my self to babysit so the parents could have a night for themselves. They asked for the problem themselves your baby, your problem.

_I guess now it would be my problem too._

So I was going to have a baby. Ugh. It's not that I am not maternal because I am – not really – but they were so foreign to me and alien like. They just cry, puke and do shit – I was going to let Edward take care of the last part, he is a doctor. Thank god for that, he probably knows everything there is to know about them.

I started to imagine what Edward's baby growing inside me would look like. I would be the prettiest baby in the whole world. It would look like one of those babies they usually put in ads to sell things in like detergents, baby food and baby products in.

She is going to have the prettiest green eyes and the cutest laugh. Yes, I said she because it was going to be a girl because I couldn't do boys, I don't know how but I was going to make my body make this baby a boy.

Then I started thinking how **it** was going to get out of me. OMFG. NO. NO. NO. I was doing a c-section all the way and lots, lost,_ lots_ of drugs. I didn't want it registered in my mind in any way how it got out.

Suddenly a vision came to my head. There it was a cute two year old running around giggling and laughing with me in chasing him around laughing my self. That picture in my head was perfect. I would just hold on to that to get me through all of this.

It was going to be worth it.

I was so caught up in daydreaming and musing that the line for the cashier was moving forward and I was standstill.

"Excuse me, Miss" said the person that was behind me. I turned around and saw the woman and she had a baby on her hip – God are babies going to keep following everywhere "Are you going to move or what?"

"Yeah, sorry" I apologized.

"Yeah, Yeah" the woman said with an annoyed voice.

I started to put my things in line as fast as I could so they could get checked. As the cashier was checking my things I turned to look at the woman with her baby. I could admit that the baby was cute. It was a girls and she had a pink dress with headband in her hair brown hair. She was chewing her hands and getting them all wet with her spit. I take the comment back the baby is not so cute anymore. I turned back around to pay my attention to my articles.

I felt something pulling my hair. Guess what? It was spit baby and she was touching my hair with same hand she had in her mouth second earlier. I grabbed her hand to get it out of my hair but she grabbed and wouldn't let it go. She grabbed my pointer finger and gave a toothless smile. Yeah, she was cute. I couldn't stay mad at her for long for wetting my hair with the spit with the smile she just gave me.

I let go of her hand, paid my groceries and left to my apartment.

**- C –**

That was the one complicated thing about having an apartment when you went grocery shopping for many things you had to do a lot of long trips to get everything inside. As I was making my last trip in the elevator somebody stepped in the last minute before the doors closed.

It was Edward.

I couldn't believe it that after four weeks of wishing of wishing that I could see him again he is suddenly everywhere.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"I live here"

"You're kidding me right. I live here too"

**NO FUCKING WAY**

"Yes way"

"Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. I can't believe you live here" he said with an excited smile in his face "I have dreaming all this time about you and you are what" he looked at the elevator numbers "7 floors from mine and I have never caught you in the elevator or lobby. This is unbelievable. You haven't been living here for long, have you?"

"No, I just moved here about five weeks ago"

"This is great. This way we are close to each other if you ever need anything for you or the baby or if I just want to see you"

"Yeah. That's great" I was beaming inside. _Yum, Edward at my service 24/7_

His eyes strayed a bit from my face to the floor where all my shopping bags where laying there.

"Bella?" He said with a sudden serious expression on his face "Please tell me you are not carrying all those bags?"

"Yes" I said. What? I didn't get the problem

"You can't carry all those bags by yourself. You're pregnant"

"Yes" I interrupted him "not invalid"

"You are very early in the pregnancy. Everything looks great health wise but you need to take it slowly. You are very early in the pregnancy and anything can cause a setback so no heavy lifting" He told me seriously

I was speechless. I didn't know any of that stuff and by the look in my face he knew that I didn't know that

"Look, I can see in your face you don't know these things so I am going to get you pamphlets and books so you can read them and get yourself inform. I don't want to get yourself hurt or our baby" he said coming close to me and resting a hand in my stomach caressing it.

It was such an intimate moment with him touching me where our baby lay. He leaned his head forward and gave me a kiss that was so soft and felt like a caress against my lips. He treated me so delicately but before the kiss could turn into more the elevator dinged.

"Well, this is me" and I bent down to get my bags.

"No" he said pushing my hands away "tell me where your apartment is and I will carry the bags"

"Ok. This way" and he followed. I honestly didn't have a problem with him helping that meant that I could spend more time with him.

"So" he said once we reached my apartment "can I come in?"

Who was I to deny this man anything? He was looking at me with his sexy green ayes and had the most alluring smile in his face.

I opened my door and stepped aside to let him in.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>

**I know that Bella sometimes seems selfish and self-centered with all the "I know nothing about babies and the are so annoying, blah, blah, blah" but she has never taking care of one so she is really out of her league and comfort zone right now.**

**Are do you guys think of Edward's reaction? Where you expecting that? There is a reason of why he is so open minded with the whole fact that Bella is pregnant and it has nothing to do with the fact that he is a doctor. We will get to that in a couple of chapters. **

**I hope you guys like the story. Give me a review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight.**

**I want to thank all of the people that take the time to read my story. I also want to thank all of the people that have added me to story or author alert, it means so much to me.**

**Thank you so much and have a good reading.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

"_So" he said once we reached my apartment "can I come in?"_

_Who was I to deny this man anything? He was looking at me with his sexy green ayes and had the most alluring smile in his face._

_I opened my door and stepped aside to let him in_

He came in my apartment and started looking around assessing the place.

He turned around with a small smile on his face and said "This place looks really good. I really like how well decorated it is"

"Thanks" I said relieved. It wasn't that I was trying to impress him or anything but I really wanted him to… approve of me?

How willing he was and open minded about the whole pregnancy was really surprising. I honestly thought he was going to ask for a paternity test and start calling me a gold digger and other things but he was really understanding; his attitude and acceptance to the whole ordeal made it really easy and a more calming experience for me.

I didn't want do anything that would make him doubt me or make him step out of this because of one thing I was sure is that I couldn't do this without Edward.

"So…" he said lifting the grocery bags "where do you want this?"

"Oh" I said smacking my forehead _– ouch – _

"Ouch" Edward said. _Yeah, buddy my thoughts and sentiments exactly._

"Yeah" rubbing the spot – _God that really hurt_ - "put them in the kitchen counter" I said guiding him to there.

He followed me and put the bags on the counter. He turned to me and stood by the counter.

"I really can't believe that all this time you have been leaving in the same building that I have just seven floors below mine" he said stepping close to me.

"Yeah, me neither" I was nervous. He kept getting closer and closer to me on the counter; he put his hands on either side of my hips on the counter top effectively trapping me.

Was the air suddenly gone from the room because I felt breathless and hot?

He was there right in front of me.

How many times have a dreamed to be in this moment with Edward – with him here in my apartment – it was a dream come true.

One of his hands came and brushed my hair slowly – almost like and angels touch – and put my hair behind my ears. I was sure I was blushing.

I looked up at him and he was looking down on me. We were looking at each other eyes. It was if the whole world stopped nothing else mattered except me and him.

His eyes strayed from my eyes to my lips and then to my eyes again like he was asking permission to kiss me. I moved my head forward offering myself to him. He took that as I cue to kiss me and he did.

I have missed his lips so much. There was nothing in the world that could compare the feel of his sensual lips on mine. They were so soft. I have never felt a man lips so soft against mine in my life. They were also vey insistent and hard against mine. The perfect combination against mine.

One of his hands moved to the back of my neck to hold my head and other moved to my hip. My hands did the same. It was like a loving embrace. I never wanted to leave this place.

His tongue brushed against my lips asking for entrance in my mouth and I let him. When his tongue entered my mouth I felt whole. My body was singing with joy.

I could taste him. He was citricy, with some flowery flavor and something else that was only Edward but at the background I could distinguish something else that seemed like cigarette.

He smokes? I thought incredulously. I would love to see that. His luscious lips wrapped around the cigarette. I was never a fan of cigarettes or of the smell but the thought of _him _smoking made me wet.

But my body was rejecting the taste; it was not pleasant in fact it was downright revolting. I could feel it in my guts.

I broke the kiss abruptly so that I could take a deep breath and calm myself. Edward must have thought wrong because he had a questioning with a tint of hurt in his face and.

"What's wrong?" He asked "Are we going to fast? Because we can take a step back and just talk. I didn't come here just so that I could sleep with you I came so we could talk about the baby and us because I don't want to wait 'till our date"

God I just wanted him to be quiet so that I could breathe peacefully- the smell of cigarette kept coming from his mouth every time he opened it.

"I am rambling a lit…"

I had enough of his rambling so I opened my mouth to tell him to shut the hell up but the air coming in my mouth just made it worse.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I went running to my bathroom to puke my guts out. I could hear Edward calling me and asking me what was wrong.

I made it to the bathroom just in time to puke my lunch out. I hate being sick. It burned my throat.

I could feel Edward kneel next to time and take my hair out of my face so my vomit wouldn't fall in it.

"Oh, Bella" He said with a tone a sympathy in his voice.

I can officially say the dreaded symptom known as morning sickness started.

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay" he crooned while rubbing my back.

I just wanted to strangle him because it was his entire fault and his little man for being powerful enough to go through the condom.

Even when I was sure my stomach was empty I kept gagging. It just a white foam coming out of my mouth. I found it so disgusting that and it made me more nauseous. I couldn't really stop. It was a vicious cycle.

After my puking episode finished my breathing was erratic and fast.

"It's okay Bella. Deep breaths. It's okay"

I leaned against Edward chest and put my face in the crook of his neck breathing his scent to calm my self.

_In_ _and out. In and out._

My skin felt clammy and sweaty. I felt disgusting. I could feel the smell of sickness coming of me and that made me gag. I didn't have anything else in my stomach so that just started a round of coughing. He patted my back until the episode passed.

We stayed like that for a while just waiting until I was ready to get up.

"Are you done?" He asked me interrupting the silence.

"Yeah. I think so"

"Good" he said gently letting me go; he got up and flushed the toilet. _Ew_ "Even though I know is natural I didn't like seeing you sick'

"Come on. Let me help you off the floor"

He gave me a hand to help me up but I felt so weak after the puking episode that I just looked at his hand. He saw that I wasn't making any move to move myself. He took me by my elbows and gently helped me get off the floor in case I fainted.

"Wait here"

He left the bathroom and I turned to the mirror to get a good look at myself. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess, it was all in knots. My dress was in wrinkles and my face, ugh, my mascara was runny and it was all over my eyes and even some part of my cheeks, I looked pale - all of the color was drained from my face.

I decided to do a little damage control; I splashed a little bit of cold water on my face and used some mouthwash.

Edward came back when I was drying my face with a bottle of water in his hands. He gave it to me.

"Drink this – the whole thing. I don't want you to get dehydrated"

I had the bottle in my hands and tried to open it. I felt so weak. I could even open a bottle of water. God I was such a girl – obviously, I mean that was my anatomy. In my defenses I never get sick. Ever so I am not used to it but when I do it I just act like a baby. Edward was able to pick on that.

"You are not very good at being sick. Are you?"

I just shook my head not really wanting to talk.

He got exasperated with my pathetic battle with the bottle so he took it, opened and gave back.

I started drinking in small sips just to test my stomach, when I was sure there wasn't any risk that of it coming back up I drank it more quickly.

"You know this was probably the start of morning sickness in the afternoon so this is probably going to happen very often, maybe a million of yet unknown reason – by something you smell, see, eat or maybe even something you hear people talk about. It really has no rhyme or reason anything can give you morning sickness at any moment of the day" he said

Was he trying to scare me? He was such a prick by telling me this kind of stuff.

I threw the rest of my water at him.

"What was that for?" he asked with bewilderment and shock.

"That was for being an ass!" I shouted at him.

"Ok. I am sorry for saying those things but they are true" he said with a shrug.

"I am a doctor. I know about these things. This is my specialty" his voice grew gentle and softer "and you look kinda lost here – in all this subject" he put his hands in my shoulder "I don't like this anymore than you do" and he took my face gently in his hands "but I want you to be prepared this is only the beginning"

The last part just felt like a rock in my stomach and the dark cloud that was in my head just grew darker.

"I can't do this" I told him whispering with a trembling lip.

He enveloped me in a hug and whispered back "Yes you can. We can do this. I will be with you every step of the way helping you with everything in every way you need. You are not alone. We can do this together"

He took my face in his hands again and just pouted at my tear stained face. He started kissing them away with gentle kisses. He was getting dangerously close to my mouth so I put a stop to the kissing. He didn't seem to like that.

"What is the problem? Is it about the vomiting? That is totally normal I don't mind. You are just pregnant so there is going to be a lot more puking. I don't mind. Give me a kiss?"

He started to lean close to me again.

I put a hand on his chest to stop him "I wasn't even thinking about the putrid smell that must be coming out of my mouth, I was thinking about yours. Do you smoke?"

He looked a little bit hurt about my comment of his breath smell "Yeah. I had a stressful day. A lot of unsuspected news" looking at me meaningful "Is that was caused you to get sick?"

"Yes" I said nodding my head.

"Oh" he said looking sheepish "well I won't smoke anymore. I can do that" He looked a little unsure about that last statement "Yeah I can do that. Yeah" it was almost like he was saying it to himself to prove that he could do it than me.

I giggled at his face and said "It's ok Edward. You can still smoke just not around me or when you are going to see me"

"No. I am going to quit smoking. I am really sorry I made you sick" He mumbled

"It's ok. It's like you said anything can give morning sickness. It has no rhyme or reason. You didn't know it was going to make me sick." I tell him gently brushing his unruly silky hair with my hands; he seemed to relax to me running my hands though his hair because he closed his eyes and his head fell to my shoulder.

We spent some time like that and it was driving me crazy. I could feel his hot breath hitting my shoulder. His hands started wondering around my body – touching and teasing me – and finally they ended in my back rubbing from the neap of my neck 'till the curve of my butt. I felt like I was going to explode. I started squirming. I wanted his hands to go lower and I got my wish because in their last travel they landed on my backside and gave my butt a squeeze. I moaned and so did he. I bucked my hips against his and he moaned again. I could his desire for me and I wish that he would take me. His lips started to lavish my neck with attention in form of kisses and bites. His lips landed in my ear and he tugged my earlobe with his teeth. I moaned.

"Do you have any mouth wash?" He asked

_Well that was random question._ The question must have been clear on my face because he started to explain himself.

"It's for my breath. I would hate to cut this short by making you sick again"

_That made sense._

I was about to grab it when I heard the doorbell ring. I passed the bottle to Edward so he could help himself.

"Here you go. I am going to see who is at the door. I will be right back"

I left the bathroom and went to check who it could be.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Alice and Jasper staring back at me.

I checked the clock to see that it was it was almost six. Was it really that late? How many hours had I spend with Edward? Time sure flies by.

"Hey Bella!" said Alice.

She saw that I had looked at the clock so she explained.

"Oh. We are early. We wanted to see if you needed help to rearrange anything or help for tonight's dinner. We brought a pie – its store brought but it's the intention that counts"

"Yeah, thank God for that" Jasper mumbled. He must have thought nobody would heard him but he wasn't quiet enough.

Alice gave him a look.

"What?" he said "I love you Alice but you can't cook"

"It doesn't matter Alice it's the thought that counts" I said distractedly because all I was thinking about was about Edward who was in my bathroom using mouthwash to get the smoke stench from his mouth so we could make out.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said moving forward to give me a hug

"Hey Jasper" I said hugging him back

"How is it going?" he asked stepping in the apartment "What are you making for dinner? You are such a good cook and I can't wait to taste what you are going to make tonight for dinner"

"Um… I haven't started yet. I haven't been feeling so well"

_It wasn't a complete lie_

"Oh" said Jasper with a concerned look on his face "well if you are not feeling well than maybe we should call the rest of the guys and tell them to cancel. You should rest and get better so you can come tomorrow to the baby shower"

_God bless him._

"Are you sure?" said Alice "because if you are felling sick you shouldn't really be alone. We should stay here" she said turning to Jasper "You know what? I am going to call mom and tell her to come and bring some soup" she said the last part reaching for her phone.

"That's ok Alice" I told her "you don't have to bother yourself or your Esme" but what I really wanted was to get her out of here and get back to Edward.

Jasper stopped her before she could start dialing and told her "Alice" he paused "if Bella is sick she should rest, not have a bunch of people bothering and ordering her around we should go and let her rest"

_Thank you, Japer._

"Plus" he added "we shouldn't be here and especially Emmet and Rosalie"

Alice looked a little apprehensive but seemed willing to accept what Jasper was telling her.

"Why?" I couldn't really stop myself the question.

"Why what?" said Alice

"Why shouldn't Emmet and Rosalie be here?" I asked

"Because pregnant women shouldn't be around sick people. They have a low immune system and Emmet by association; he shouldn't get sick with whatever you have because he is around Rosalie all the time – more so now with the pregnancy being in the last stages. Everybody knows all this things Bella" she said all of that like it was a simple fact. The thing was that I didn't know any of it. I would have to add that to the list of things that I can and can't do during the pregnancy.

The fact that I didn't know that simple fact made my heart go t o my stomach. How in the world would I reach the finish line for this pregnancy alive without killing this baby or me?

"Yeah. I don't want to make anybody sick with whatever flu I have"

_Sure because pregnancy is contagious_

"Well. Feel better Bella and I will see you tomorrow. Remember you have to be early to help set everything but if you don't fell good call me"

"Ok. Thanks Alice"

"Yeah. Fell better Bella" Said Jasper

They were so close to the door. They even had a foot out. I was jumping up and down inside.

_I am going to have sex with Edward. I am going to have sex with Edward. _

But because apparently in my adolescent I did something horrible and the universe hated me and was conspiring in not giving me anything I wanted and make my life hard and also because Edward was just plain stupid he decided that was the perfect moment to come out of my room and make himself show.

"Bella. What is taking so long?"

_Ugh_

Jasper and Alice both turned at the sound of the voice that was coming through the hall.

There came Edward with all of his sexiness out the hallway revealing himself. He looked up. I looked at the expression in his face. First there was shame, surprise and shock and recognition.

"Alice?" he said

"Edward!" she said screeching and running back to the apartment and running into his arms.

The scene before left me in shock. Did Alice know Edward?

I guessed that by their loving embrace that they had a very close relationship.

I looked at Jasper and the expression on his face was of natural surprise but he was also very pleased to see Edward. Did they know Edward? From where? Where they close to him? The suspense from the situation was killing me.

Alice took her arms form around Edward. She looked at him, turned around and looked at me and asked a question that I really didn't know how to answer

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it for chapter seven.<strong>

**I really don't like leaving you guys in suspense but I am not a big fan of really long chapters so I just left it there because if I kept going for what I had planned for the chapter would have been super long.**

**What did you guys think of the chapter and the story so far? Did you like it?**

**I have a lot more surprises for the story. **

**So from where do Alice and Jasper know Edward? Think you can guess.**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I really want to thank everybody for the reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**I know Bella may seem arrogant and self centered but this is uncharted territory for her so be easy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

_Alice took her arms form around Edward. She looked at him, turned around and looked at me and asked a question that I really didn't know how to answer_

"_What are you doing here?"_

How was I going to answer that question?

My imaginative skills for lying weren't the best. They had a lot to left desired.

Thank God I wasn't a troublesome child or I would have sure gotten in a lot of trouble by my lack of that particular ability.

What surprised the most what that even though I found myself in this situation; Edward on the other hand looked as cool as a cucumber. After his initial shock of seeing Alice and Jasper in my apartment he looked like the scene in front of him was the most normal thing in the world.

I felt lost on how to react on the whole situation. Alice still had this questioning look on her face and I knew she was expecting answers. I was just lost for words.

Edward could see that I didn't know what to do so he took charge of the situation. He was apparently a very good liar as a kid.

"Oh. Well, Bella is my neighbor. I saw her on the elevator and she looked sick and had a lot of grocery bags and I decided to help her"

_Well, it was not all lie._

"Oh" Alice said with disappointed look on her face. She was clearly was expecting more than the answer that she got. Since she was dissatisfied with what she got she started digging for more.

"But" she asked turning to look at me "do you guys know each other from before?"

"Yes" Edward intervened in my behalf "We had bumped to each other in the elevator before or around the building –we had never spoken before today other than hello - but when I saw her today looking sick I decided to help her"

"But what were you doing coming from the hallway?"

"Well Bella just finished puking a few minutes ago so and I was with her – I just flushed her toilet" he answered her smoothly. He wasn't really lying. He was saying everything that had happened.

"You _are_ really sick" she said a little incredulously. Like she couldn't believe and thought that we were lying and something more was going on than me being sick.

_If you cut out the baby and kissing part._

"Yes, Alice" I said with a nod.

There was still one little detail that was nagging my mind.

"How do you know Edward?" I asked.

"Alice and I are cousins. My mom is Esme's older sister" Edward answered.

"Only by a year" said Alice. By the tone of her voice I guessed that this was an old discussion.

I would have never guessed that they were family. They didn't really looked alike but now that I was really looking in Edward any resemblances to Esme, Emmet or Alice I could see that Edward's hair color was really similar to Esme's the only difference was that his was more reddish.

That explains why Edward was at Alice and Japer wedding. I wondered why he wasn't in the groom's wedding party.

"I didn't really know that you lived in this building if I would have known I would have said something so you could have met Edward before" said Alice to me "He was actually invited to the wedding but didn't show up" she added – her face was a combination of a huff and a pout.

"I did go Alice. I was just late"

"You were so late that _we_" she said pointing to herslf and Japer "had already left"

"I said I was sorry" said Edward running his hands through his hair. I could see he was getting exasperated with Alice "I am doctor, sometimes they are situation that come my way and I just have to tend to them. What did you wanted me to do, huh? To tell a woman that was ready to push her baby out of herself to wait a couple of hours so I could leave and attend your wedding. It wasn't my fault that it took so long and that at the end we decided to do a c-section"

"It's ok" Japer intervened "we understand" looking at Alice pointedly.

"Yeah. I am sorry" Alice said with a small smile "It's just that I wanted you there"

"I understand Alice. I said I was sorry about not making it on time. I heard that it was beautiful"

"It really was" she said with dreamy face. I was sure she was reminiscing about that day "You know Bella was one of my bridesmaids"

"Oh. Really?" He said his face full of surprise. I would almost believe it myself if I wouldn't have met him that night. "You guys must be really close"

"Yeah. Well, she is Jasper's best friend so…" she trailed off.

_It almost seemed like she was dismissing me._

"It has been a while since we saw each other and talked. Mom really misses you. You should come to our Friday night dinners. You know Bella always comes" she said with a tone full of suggestions and implications.

Was she trying to pair me up with Edward? It was actually a little too late for. We were actually paired – hell he and his super sperm knocked me up – for life.

"Actually today was her turn" Jasper said "because of her new apartment - but since she is sick I think we should cancel this week. We should leave and let her rest; I mean she can't actually cook it wouldn't be the best suggestion considering she is puking"

"Come on Jasper. Let's go, Edward will take care of Bella" she said throwing a wink in my direction.

I was happy, excited and elated even that they were leaving so I could get some alone time with Edward because as interested I was with the idea of having sex with him I was even more interested with the idea of getting to know him and everything that was in his life.

There was a knock on the door and I sure as hell hoped it was someone who got the wrong apartment.

The person on the other side knocked again – twice – but nobody made a move to open the door.

"Bella?" said Jasper

"Yeah"

"The door?" he said moving his head towards it.

"Yeah"

"Aren't you going to open it? It's your apartment"

"Oh. Yeah sure" I said making a move to open it.

To my misery Emmet, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were on the other side. Now I was never going to have the chance to talk to Edward tonight.

Suddenly I was attacked by strong arms that put in a vice grip hug. All of my air supply was cut and I was swing around.

"Emmet!" I heard Alice, Edward and Jasper yell.

"What?" he said letting me go and putting me back on the ground "Hey, Bella, How are you? I hope you are almost finished cooking 'cause I am starving… and Rosie too. Are you feeling ok? Because you look a little green"

I could barely understand what he was saying. I felt dizzy and nauseous at the same time. The whole room was spinning.

I started to feel a tingling felling and then I smelled the musky, flowery, sunshine smell and last I felt two strong, soft and comforting arms surrounding me. It was Edward. He enveloped me; my back was to his chest and then he turned me around in his arms and was hugging me, keeping me grounded.

I raised my arms and rested them on his neck and put my head in his neck to breathe him in.

I realized that I didn't even know Edward for 24 hours. I knew very little about him. I didn't even know his last name. All I knew was that he was Alice cousin, that he was a doctor and where he lived.

"Just breathe Bella. In and out. In and out" he said gently rubbing my back.

I tried to follow his advice but I still felt nauseous and dizzy. I soon started gagging.

He started to rub my back with his whole open hand and rocking me slightly.

"Come on breathe with me. Breathe. One in. Two out. One in. Two out" he said in a soft voice that was a whisper.

"What is wrong with her?" Esme said in a gentle concerned voice.

"She's feeling a little sick" said Edward in a hush.

"Oh. Bella. You poor thing" I heard her heels clicking – so I guess she started walking forward - and I felt her hand rubbing my hair.

Then I heard a smack.

"Ow, Rosie. That hurt" he complained in a whiny voice.

"That will teach you to stop greeting people like that"

I started to calm down. I felt somewhat normal again. I am _really_ going to hate morning sickness.

"Edward?" Esme questioned "What are you doing here?"

Alice answered before any of us could and said "You know Edward lives in this building. He and Bella crossed each other paths in the elevator, he saw that she was sick and helped with her grocery bags"

"Thanks heavens for that. Thank you Edward for helping Bella that is very kind of you"

"It was nothing" he said dismissing her.

"It was not _nothing_. It was very chivalrous. Well let's get inside and eat"

"Mom, Bella couldn't cook because she felt so sick" said Alice "We should just probably leave"

"After all the hard work it took me to get out of bed, take a bath and dressed" exclaimed Rosalie "Nuuh. We are going to order something and eat"

"Yes and we can't leave you alone like this. I am going to make you something light to eat for Bella and some tea to drink to help her with her stomach. You probably have a bug or something"

"Oh. Esme" I told her lifting my head from the safe heaven that was Edward's neck "I am so sorry for dinner. You don't have to trouble yourself for me"

"Dear is no problem. We are going to order something to eat for us and make something to eat for you. I am going to put your groceries away so they don't get spoiled and you are going to get out of those clothes, take a quick shower and come back here to eat. Ok?" she said all of that without leaving room for argument.

I guess everybody in this family always gets what they want form me or I am just a pushover.

I started to reluctantly leave Edward's embrace and before he fully let me go he asked if I was ok and that he was sure I was. I could tell he didn't want to let me go but he had to. Nobody knew that I was with child.

When his arms were no longer around me he looked at my lips and I knew he wanted to kiss me but he couldn't because everybody was still in the room.

I left the room and he was looking my way and I knew he wanted to follow but couldn't.

We were going to have to tell everybody that I was pregnant _soon_ because I wanted to be with him always. I wanted to hug him, kiss his lips, sit in his lap, hold his hands when I wanted to, without having to worry about anybody looking at us and finding our secret because right now that was what we were - a secret.

I got in the bathroom and started the water running so that it would start to warm while I took my clothes of.

I got in the shower and the water felt _so_ nice against my skin. I could feel it washing all the grime and smell from the "morning" sickness and the stress of the day.

After I got from the quick shower I dressed in comfy sweats. I know that Edward was out there and I should look my best for him but I really didn't care. I just wanted to be comfortable.

I went down the hall and to go to the living were everybody was talking and having a quiet conversation. Edward and Carlisle were talking quietly and from I could strain to hear they were talking medical. Japer and Emmet were talking sports – the usual. Alice and Rosalie were talking excitedly about tomorrow's baby shower – if there was one thing I knew about Rosalie was that she wanted, no she just loved attention and Alice loved to plan anything and everything. And Esme was in the kitchen quietly making me something to eat.

Edward took notice that I had stepped in the room and stopped paying attention to his conversation to Carlisle.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah" I said with a nod.

I just wanted to run and snuggle in his lap. But I couldn't do that everybody would find it weird from somebody I just met.

Esme came from the kitchen with a mug of what I assume was some kind of tea.

"Here Bella, drink this" she said handing me the mug.

I sniffed it. It smelled nice and sweet but citricy. I brought to my lips and took a tentative sip. It was still warm and felt really good sliding down my throat and setting in my stomach.

"It's what I just to give to Rosalie when she was in the early stages of her pregnancy with morning sickness" she said lightly.

I choked with the drink and sprayed out of my mouth. I started coughing and Esme started patting my back.

"Are you ok, Dear?" she questioned concerned.

After my coughing fit stopped I looked at Edward who looked a little shocked. I hope he could see the question in my eyes if he had told everybody our secret and I could see he answered no and he also started shaking his head.

"Yes. Esme, I'm fine" I said whole heartedly "thanks for the tea" I told her lifting my cup.

"You are welcome. Your dinner is almost ready. It should be done just in time for when the food arrives" and with that she left the living and went in to the kitchen again.

I moved slowly to sit with the girls who were still talking about the baby shower. I went and sat next to Alice.

"Feeling better?" Rose asked

"Yes. Much"

"Did Esme make you that tea?" she said pointing the mug that was in my hands "It saved my live when I was staring the pregnancy" Rubbing her stomach.

"It's really good" I said lifting it to my lips and taking a small sip "I can really feel my stomach settling"

They resumed the conversation about the baby shower meanwhile I was looking at Rosalie's stomach. I could see it was moving. It looked like something wanted to escape and get out. It moved to the right and left, right and left. How could she act so normal when her stomach looked like that?

I guess she could feel me staring because she said "It weird, right?"

"Yes. It looks very weird. I mean no offense but how can you be like that?"

"I am used to it. She is usually very active when I am hungry"

I was still looking at it. It was just so weird but fascinating at the same time.

"Do you want to feel?"

"What?" I asked not getting the question.

She just laugh and said "My stomach" she said stating the obvious "Do you want to feel her? The baby moving around"

"No. It's ok" I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Come on Bella. It doesn't bite" she laughed.

"I just…" I said stalling looking for an excuse "I just that I am sick and don't want to risk getting you sick" I lied

"It's ok. You don't have to lie" she said looking right through me "You still have plenty of time and it's going to be bigger"

"What?" I exclaimed. It gets bigger. It was impossible because her stomach was huge.

"Yes. Bella it gets bigger" she said in a tired voice like she was explaining this to a 2 year old and I just looked at her incredulously.

At some point during my conversation with Rosalie about the size of her stomach Carlisle and Edward had abandoned their conversation and decided to partake in ours.

"Bella" said Edward gently attracting my attention to him "the eighth and ninth month of pregnancy are the most important for the baby. That is when they grow the most"

I must have had a look of shock and amazement in my face because Carlisle intervened.

"It's true" he said

Esme added herself to the group.

"It's true Bella. Those last few months are the most important form the growing of a healthy baby. I know a lot people are worried about the first moths but those last few months are crucial and are the most uncomfortable. The baby has less room and sometimes it starts to rest near your ribs. You can't see your feet. You can't find a proper position to sleep in and the list goes on and on of things that are uncomfortable about pregnancy"

"Thanks Esme" said Rosalie dryly.

"But it's all worth it at the end when you have that baby in your arms, to finally meet that person that has been inside you all those months. Your heart just grows, the love you have for them it's indescribable and to watch them grow and be with them every day. You will see, Rosalie. It's all worth it but just ask Edward all those things he sees a lot of pregnant women everyday and hears them complain"

I turned to look at Edward.

He explained himself and said "Yeah, a lot woman complain about a lot of things. It's not really the most comfortable experience but it's worth it. I mean, when they come for checkups after the baby is born they look blissfully happy and I can't say that any of them regrets the experience. I am not only an obstetrician but I am also a pediatrician. I like to see my patients through"

God, he has a lot of experience with babies because every time the subject is brought up I realize I know less and less about it.

There was a ring and Esme answered went and answered.

"Hello?" she said

"Ok. Thanks" she hanged up.

"It was the delivery person – he arrived with dinner. It was just in time with the dinner I made you Bella. I will serve it now to let it cool a little bit" she went back to the kitchen to do just that "Alice why don't you help me set the table"

She went to stand up to help Esme.

I went to get my purse to pay for dinner but Carlisle stop me from getting the money and insisted that he was going to pay.

Edward came forward and sat next to me in the couch were Alice was sitting.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Aha"

I realized how much I liked Edward caring for me. In my all my life I always did the caring and I could see how actually liked somebody fusing over me.

Esme brought me a bowl that had some soup in it and that smelled wonderful.

I didn't really realize that I was hungry until the first spoonful reached my mouth. Esme was a great cook; that was one of the reasons I went so willing to Friday night dinners.

I knew that I was eating fast but I guess I was putting an entertaining show because everybody stopped what they were doing and were looking at me with amazement.

Emmet let out a booming laugh "God, Bella slow down you don't want to finish eating the bowl"

I could feel the blush raising my face.

Edward who was still next to me let out a low chuckle and I turned to glare at him. I guess it didn't have the intimidating effect that I was looking for because he just laughed harder.

I just ignored him and went back to eating my soup.

In the meantime Esme had laid on the table the food that they had ordered. Edward was still next to me watching me it.

"Full or do you want more?" he asked me once he saw that I had finished my bowl of soup.

"Yes, more please" I said handing him the bowl.

He went and to the kitchen to get more soup for me.

I was so surmised in Edward that I hadn't noticed that Rosalie was still sitting in a chair next to me on the couch.

"You like Edward" she said as a fact.

"Sure. He is nice" I told her in what I suppose was a dismissing tone to get her out of whatever suspicion she may have.

"Sure, Bella, sure. You tell yourself that. I have been watching the two of you the whole night and I know that there is more than what you say"

Before she could continue her interrogation and make me more nervous that what I already was Edward came back with the soup.

"Here you go. I saved the rest. I put it in a Tupperware so you can reheat and eat later. You may be still hungry after you eat this" he said passing me the bowl carefully since it was hot "but I don't think you should more than that for now"

"Ok. Thanks" after the words left my mouth I immediately started eating again but more slowly – I guess it was still fast for other people because Edward and Rosalie laughed.

"I am going to help myself some food. Do you anything else?"

I just moved my head no.

"Rosalie?"

"I am fine. Thanks Edward. Emmet is bringing my food"

The night passed in conversation about everybody's life and any new event during the week but it was mostly talk about the baby shower.

Everybody decided to leave a little early to let me rest and the women needed to be up early.

"Oh, Bella! Since Edward is going to the baby shower you two should go together" Alice said.

"Sure. I have no problem with that" said Edward casually.

"Then it's settled. You guys are arriving together" she squealed.

I just laughed because the whole situation was comical. Alice was trying to set me up with her cousin who I already knew.

I moved to the door to say goodbye to everybody.

"Bye Esme" I told her hugging her "Thanks for the soup. I will see you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow, Bella" she returning the hug "Feel better"

Everybody left one by one until there was only one left.

"Don't you want to stay?" I asked him

"No. I will go and let you rest. We will talk tomorrow. It was quite a shock finding that you knew my family"

"Tell me about. Um… when are we going to tell them about the baby?"

"Let's worry about us first"

He gave me a swift peck on the lips. "Goodbye Bella" he said "see you tomorrow" and then he left.

I closed the door of apartment and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is chapter 8<strong>

**What do you guys think? Leave a review **

**If you have questions send it to me and I will answer it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I really want to thank everybody for the reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**I am really happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this on too. We are talking about a topic that may sensitive to some of you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

"_Let's worry about us first" _

_He gave me a swift peck on the lips. "Goodbye Bella" he said "see you tomorrow" and then he left. _

_I closed the door of apartment and went to bed._

**- C-**

The next day I woke really early. It was still dark outside. The sun wasn't even out. There was no light peeking through the curtains of my window. For some reason I couldn't stay asleep.

The whole night I had tossed and turned.

Sleep evaded me and when I closed my eyes I would just and open them again, turn to look at the clock only to see that it had only been 15 minutes since the last time I looked at it.

My stomach couldn't calm itself. I felt like they were butterflies in my stomach. It didn't have anything to do with getting sick but having everything to do with yesterday's events.

When Edward left and my body made its way to the bed I realized that he did good in leaving because I was really tired but even thought I closed my eyes and my body was ready to sleep my mind had other plans because it wouldn't shut down.

I just replayed everything that happened. Finding out that the Cullens were related to Edward was a shock. They did have the same vibe. That vibe that all rich and prestigious society people have.

The ones that are born in golden cribs. The ones that have nanny's to babysit them when their parents have to attend parties filled with champagne and caviar. The ones that go to the most exclusive and prestigious schools and colleges. The ones that don't have to worry to how they are going to make sure the bills are paid at the end of the month.

My parents weren't poor but New York was a pricey city and I often had to take jobs to get through the month and after their deaths the situation only got more difficult. It wasn't that after they're death that money came with the life insurance and selling of our house that I could focus only in college and studying – that thought often made me feel guilty.

Even though I was not fully prepared emotionally for a baby I knew that economically I could provide this child everything that it needed.

Edward had been very supportive from the moment he found out about I was pregnant but he could change his mind, pick up his bags and leave at any given moment so I would make sure I was prepared for anything.

Another thing that I noticed last night was how little I really knew about babies – I really knew nothing about them. I was never interested about them before so I never made a move to know things but it was different now I was going to have one so I would start reading things – buy books and search the internet. I wanted to be fully prepared for my next doctor appointment.

I guess I could go to Edward to help me with that.

_Oh, come on. That is just an excuse to spend more time with him._

I could see light of the sun start to come out through the curtains and decided that it was time to get up.

I got out of my bed and I guess that I must have been a little too fast because I got dizzy. I sat on the bed and did the breathing exercise that I had done with Edward yesterday.

_One In. Two Out. One In. Two Out._

After I felt sure that could stand up and go to the bathroom to start to get ready I stood up slowly and made my journey.

I got ready, did my make up and went to get some light breakfast of fruits and orange juice before putting my dress.

After breakfast I went to put my dress. It was flowery strapless dress.

It was beautiful, feminine and it looked like something I would normally wear. It had just the right amount of pink for it to look perfect for a girl's baby shower. I bought and decided to give it a try but I bought a second dress just in case but when I looked at myself now in the mirror I knew that I wouldn't need it.

It looked beautiful on me. I _felt_ beautiful. I had a certain glow about myself. My hair was up in a loose not to tight ponytail with the hair done in soft waves. My makeup was simple. I felt really good about myself.

I heard a knock on the door and went running to get it assuming that it was Edward who was here to pick me up so we could go to the baby shower together.

Before I opened the door I took a deep breath to calm myself. My heart was beating so fast I thought that it was going to come out of my chest.

I opened the door and there he was in all his glory. Edward. He looked like a God. His hair was standing in all in all directions. It looked like sex hair. His dress in a casual manner and was wearing a light pink jacket that in another man would look ridiculous but on him looked really well.

"Hey" he said stepping forward "you look beautiful" and gave kiss and before I could really respond his lips had already left mine.

"Hey" after I came back to myself "you look really nice yourself. That jacket really suits you" I said teasing.

"You wish you could look that good in this jacket" he said teasing back.

"Psshh"

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked concerned.

"I am feeling really good. In fact I am feeling great" I said with a smile.

"That's good. I was worried you. I didn't know how you were going to handle morning sickness today – if you had it this morning"

"Well, I am ok so you don't have to worry" I said and patted his chest.

_God, his chest felt amazing._

He cleared his throat and said my name to get my attention. I looked up at him and he pointed my hand that I had left in his chest but what I didn't realize was that at some point I must have started to feel him up; feeling his chest, arms and part of his shoulders.

I could feel myself blush and removed my hand.

Edward started chuckling at my reaction.

"God, you are so cute. Feel free to feel my chest and any other part of me anytime you want but I don't think this is the best time - we have to get going"

"Yeah, thanks for the offer"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I am ready. I just have to put my shoes on and get my purse. Why don't you come while I do those things?"

"Ok, you go do that and I will wait here"

I went to my room to get my shoes and purse and on my way out the door I check myself one last time to see that everything with my outfit was in place.

When I entered the living room Edward was sitting in a chair that you could see the hallway from.

He stood up, offered me his hand and asked "Ready?"

"Yeah" and took his hand.

I locked the door of my apartment and we made our way to the elevator. Edward pressed the bottom for the parking lot and it started descending.

"You really do look really beautiful, gorgeous even"

I just blushed and shyly mumbled thanks.

"You're have that pregnancy glow. I know that is really early but pregnancy suits you"

"As you said it's still too early. Why don't we wait a couple of months when I have a big belly like the one Rosalie has and then you will tell me if pregnancy suits me?"

"I think you will still look beautiful then" he said with nothing but sincerity in his tone.

"Well if you can say that and keep a straight face when my stomach is so HUGE then I will believe you"

By this time we had reached the parking lot.

"You will see" and with that he stepped out of the elevator.

I followed Edward and walked side by side to get to his car. When we reached his car I was not expecting what I found. It was a Volvo. It was pretty, shiny and all but I expected Edward in something more expensive and youthful like a Ferrari or Mercedes, something along those lines. I mean, he was a doctor in a private practice it wasn't like he didn't have the money.

He must have seen something in my face because he asked "What? Why the look on your face?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Never mind"

"No, tell me. Come on"

"I told you. It's nothing. Let it go"

"Not until you tell me"

"Edward..."

"We are not leaving until you tell me. Something is bothering you and I want to know what is. Is it about the baby? Are you feeling sick? Because if you are we can cancel this, call everybody and tell them you are still not feeling ok?"

It was so sweet how he was so concerned about my health and that the me and the baby always seemed to be in the forefront of his mind but if he was always going to be like that I might hit him someday.

One thing that I knew I loved about him was that he never let me get away with anything. He wanted to know everything and he wouldn't let it go until he knew for sure that I was completely honest with him.

"Edward. Relax. I am feeling fine. It's just your car".

"What's wrong with it?" he said in a defensive tone in his voice turning his head to look at his car inspecting that in didn't have a scratch or that somebody had painted or keyed it.

"It's just I was expecting something else. You are a hot sexy delicious man, Edward" I told him blushing- I was sure my face was the color of candy red "and I was expecting you in a car that symbolized that"

He hadn't said anything back so I looked at his face and he had the smuggest cockiest smirk on his face.

"Oh, Bella. You don't know what it did to my ego to hear you say those things but if you haven't notice by now but besides of being a hot sexy delicious man I am also a dependable guy, somebody that can be trusted and above all loyal and that car fits that part of my perfectly" he said seriously "and if I am going to have my baby and first child in a car that" he said pointing to the car "is the car that I prefer; but maybe someday" he said his voice turning husky and his finger trailing down my check "when we go on a night in the city and decide to be bad we will take that car" he said and pointed to another car.

The last car he pointed looked sleek, sexy and fast. It looked that the kind of car that you would expect a sexy motherfucker to come out of it and fuck you hard and fast on top of the hood.

I could feel myself tingling and warming inside with the image that was in my head.

"Come on, Bella" he said opening the door of the Volvo "let's go before you turn in a puddle in the floor"

I moved to enter the car "Thanks" I said one I sat.

"You're welcome" he said and closed the door.

Seated in my seat I smelled the car and it smelled like Edward and leather combined. The seats were super comfortable and it was really clean and organized for a guy's car. None of the other guys car I had dated previously were like this. They always had old wrinkle papers lying everywhere or old soda cups form fast food restaurants.

I watched him walk the way to the driver's door. He opened the door and sat.

"Seat belt?" he said pointing my seat belt asking me to put it on.

"Yeah, right" I said putting it on.

"You're not missing anything? Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go"

He started the engine and grabbed my hand intertwining my fingers and his.

The car was complete silence. The only sound was the purring of the car. It was oddly comforting that we didn't have to fill the silence with mindless and uninteresting chatter.

Ten minutes in the ride Edward broke the silence.

"Want to put some music?"

"Sure"

He had his iPod hooked with the cars music system. I looked for a song and picked something that was musical.

"I hope you don't mind I picked this song. I just really love it and it was in your iPod so I guessed that you wouldn't mind"

"No its ok you can pick anything you want"

I pressed play and the music started to fill the car.

"Claire de lune?"

"Yes"

"You like that song?"

"Yes"

"Huh"

"What?" I asked a little bit annoyed.

"It's just I would have never guessed"

"My mom used to put music when I was little in the house and this was one of my favorites"

"It's one of my favorites, too. Nice to know that we have something in common"

Silence filled the car again.

"What's your last name?" I blurted.

"My last name is Masen and yours is Swan" he said matter of fact.

"How do you know my last name?"

"It was in your file when you were in the hospital. I ah… I hope you don't mind but I checked your medical history. You are very healthy but very clumsy so don't blame if I sometimes worry too much. That was one of the reasons why yesterday I wanted to carry you grocery bags, I was afraid that you would lose your balance, fall and hurt yourself and the baby" he said sheepishly.

I just laughed.

"You're not mad?"

"No. Well a little bit so don't go through my medical file without permission" I told him sternly "if you want to know anything ask me yourself."

He looked so relieved that I just laughed again.

I didn't have time to ask him any more questions because we arrived at the baby shower in record time with his speed.

When he passed the gate of Esme's house – where the baby shower was being held – I saw that there was pink everywhere.

A boy came and took Edward's car to park.

We didn't go through the house because the party was outside in a white tent.

As I stepped through the tent I looked around I was in awe. Everything looked spectacular. There was pink everywhere. The whole look of the place was girly and babyish - if that was even a word.

I could see the cake form where I was and it had little princess crown. It was beautiful. I was amazed by all the work that Esme did. She must have been really excited after all this is her first grandchild.

I briefly wondered if Edward's mother was here because if she was then I was planning on avoiding her.

I was in my own little world marveling every aspect of the decoration because I was startled when Edward talked in my ear.

"One day is going to be our turn" he whispered in my ear.

I looked at him to say some witty remark of how when it was my turn to have a baby shower it was not going to be this ostentatious but the words got stuck in my throat when I realized that Edward's face was so close to mine.

He was right there I would have just lean a little and I could get a taste of his lips. He must have been thinking the same thing because his looked at my lips and licked his attracting my attention even more to them.

"Bella! Edward!" Alice squealed.

_Ugh. Fucking Alice._

That was a harsh and hateful thought but I was craving Edward's lips.

We both turned towards her. She was coming a hot pink dress that with some kind of pattern and some killer heels. It suited her perfectly. It wasn't for the fact that she wasn't even 5 feet tall she could be in a runaway.

"I am so glad that you are felling well enough to come" she said with a big smile.

"I see that you two came together. That's good"

"Come on Bella. I want you to meet some people" She said and dragged me to wherever the hell knows she was taking me. I looked back and saw Edward and he just shrugged.

Alice dragged me for about an hour introducing me people. It's was exhausting. The conversation I had with each and every person consisted of a hello, where do you work? And that was it.

It didn't really seem that hard but when you had the same conversation with fifty different people it gets tedious.

There was a whole table full of gifts, one with different types of delicious and tasty mini sandwiches and a stand where bartenders catered drinks.

There were silly games where women and men competed against each other and the winners were given prizes.

It was fun even though when I arrived didn't think was going to be.

Then came the opening of the gifts – that was going to take an eternity because they were a lot of them.

Esme, Alice and I passed Rosalie the gifts so she could open them and wrote who gave them to her so it would be easier sending thank you cards latter on. She got cute little dresses – which I couldn't imagine there could a person so little to fit in them -, teddy bears, bibs, diapers and anything else I thought a baby could need.

There were also things that I didn't know a baby could need like butt cream and scary looking things. It all just confused me.

Then there was the advice part. Where every person gave an advice about babies and that just got me more claustrophobic because there were things I just would have never guessed that a baby needed or did.

I just got so overwhelmed that I didn't know what to do so I left. I could feel Edward following me.

"Bella! Bella, stop. Where are you going?"

When I reached the kitchen I finally stopped. He could see that I looked like a chocking fish.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" he said coming closer to me and putting one of his hands on my shoulder and the other one on my chin making me look at him.

When he saw that I had tears in my eyes, his eyes became softer and liquid green.

"Come on, talk to me"

I opened my mouth and the only thing that came out of it were sobs.

He took me in his arms and made shushing noises and rocked me saying that it was going to be ok and that he was there for me.

After I had calmed enough he once again asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong per se. I was just overwhelmed; every day I realize that I know less and less about babies. Edward I don't want to be a bitch but there is still time. I just don't know if I can do this. I think… we shouldn't do this"

"What do you mean?" I knew by the tone of his voice that he knew what I was talking about and he just wanted me to say it.

"I mean… I mean" I took a deep breath and said "I mean an abortion"

"No" he said letting me go "NO" and he took me in his arms again "we can do this. We can. I will be with you every step of the way. I will help you. Don't to this. Don't that to our baby" he said moving his hand to my stomach "don't do that to our little angel. Just picture him Bella. A beautiful baby with your hair" he said running his hand through it "and my eyes and your cute little button nose" he said kissing it.

I dissolve to sobs again "I am horrible. I am horrible for thinking of killing our baby"

"No, Bella. You are **not**. You're not" he said gently "you are just confused and a little lost"

"I'm sorry"

"Shh. It's ok. Bella you have to know that I can't push you to do this. You have to want it too and if…"

I interrupted him before he could keep going.

"I want this too. I do. I was just being stupid by saying those things"

"So… You wanna do this?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah?" he asked making sure that I wanted this.

"Yeah"

"This is great" he said hugging tight to him me and laughing "We are going to have a baby together"

Suddenly Edward froze.

"Edward? It's that true" an unknown and unfamiliar voice of a woman said.

"Yes"

I turned around to see a woman and a man. She was just like Edward – or Edward was just like her - and he had brown hair and honey eyes. I guessed they were Edward's parents.

_So much for not bumping with Edward's mom._

"I want you Wednesday night for dinner at the house" she said and she was just about to leave she added "and bring the young lady with you"

She left and the only thing sound in the kitchen was the clicking of her heels. Edward's father was still there and he left with a shrug and a sheepish smile like he was saying _"What you want me to do I am whipped?"_

Edward and I were in the kitchen just shocked by the turn of events when there was suddenly a screech.

"YOU GOT BELLA PREGNANT?"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it. <strong>

**What do you guys think?**

**The cat is out of the bag. Who do you think was the person in the end?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really want to thank everybody for the reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**I am really happy that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this on too.**

**I am really sorry for the delay. The charger of my computer was broken so I couldn't post a new chapter. Thank you all for the patience. **

**I am so excited for tomorrow because the final book for "Fifty shades of grey" is coming out. Can't wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p><em>Previous Chapter:<em>

_Edward and I were in the kitchen just shocked by the turn of events when there was suddenly a screech._

"_YOU GOT BELLA PREGNANT?"_

I turned to look at the person that was screamed and was met with Edward's muscular back because he had also turned to look at who was in the kitchen with us and had heard everything that had happened.

I moved over Edward's back and saw Jasper and Alice standing at the door.

Jasper face was red, he had a scowl on his face that was directed towards Edward and he looked ready to kill him and Alice was clearly surprise but she also had a scowl on her face but it seem more directed at the situation than at me or Edward.

Edward didn't seem face in the reaction of either person. He didn't seem threaten in the least by the expression in Jasper's face.

"Is that true?" Jasper asked "Are you pregnant by this… this?" he said pointing at Edward.

"Yes, I am" I said calmly. I didn't know what his problem was exactly.

"Alice and I came here looking for you after you left like that, we were concerned that you were sick again and we come and find you here having conversations _him_ about you being pregnant"

"For how long?" He asked in a clipped voice.

"Um… I found out yesterday actually"

"I mean how long have you been pregnant?"

"I am exactly six weeks pregnant today"

He had a look of concentration on his face.

"But my wedding was exactly six weeks ago"

I looked at him meaningfully.

"Oh. So you guys met at the wedding" said Alice.

"Yes"

"Well, don't you guys know the use of condoms?" Jasper all but shouted.

"We did use them. For fucks sake Jasper what is your problem?"

"That got knocked by some guy in a one night stand like some whore"

_Ouch_

He realized what he said and had the decency to look shameful.

"I am sorry Bella. I..." he took a deep breath "I didn't mean that. I am just surprised, you are always so careful"

"Edward is not some guy and this not the best time to have this kind of conversation"

"Yes, you're right. Lunch on Monday?"

"Sure"

"Ok. I will see you. Oh and Edward if you hurt Bella or her baby I will hunt you down and kill you"

And with that he left leaving Alice behind. We just stood there – me besides Edward and her in front of us.

She opened her mouth, closed and opened it again. She said a quiet congratulation and turned and left.

"You ok?" Edward asked me concerned.

"Yes, I am fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhmmm"

"Want to get out of here?"

"But the baby shower is not over"

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you go to the front and wait for me and I will tell aunt Esme that we are leaving"

"What are you going to tell her?"

"That you aren't felling well and I thought that it will best if we leave before you feel worst"

"Ok"

"Ok. I will be right back"

I started to make my way to the front of the house I thought about the ten last minutes. They were filled with some much tension.

First was meeting Edward's parents. I knew that there was a possibility that they were going to be here but I never planned on meeting them. Much less in that kind of situation and them finding out about there grandchild like that.

I always thought that Edward and I that would have a few weeks to get comfortable with each other and me to get use to the idea of the baby before we told anybody but things don't always go the way you want them to.

Edward's mom looked really upset with Edward or was it with me? I was feeling nervous before of the reaction of his parents with him having a baby with a girl he barely knew and wasn't dating but now I was terrified.

I imagined that they had an idea – and not just them but every parent had – of how they wanted their kid love life to be like. They wanted them to meet a nice girl from a nice family – in Edward's case from a nice rich family with top notch education -, to go on dates, one day he will take the nice girl – from a rich family – home to have dinner with his parents so they could meet her and everything would go fabulously, he would ask her to marry her, have a big grand wedding to show off their money, come back from the honeymoon pregnant and continue to live there merry life.

If they had that idea for Edward then I had ruined everything and they would hate with good reason.

I wasn't worried so much on how they would treat me but on how they would treat my baby. I didn't want anybody to make him feel anything more than welcomed, loved and wanted and anybody who didn't share the sentiment wasn't going to going to be well received in our little family because it didn't matter what people said we – Edward, the baby and I – are a family.

I would just wait until Wednesday night dinner and see what I was going to do about that. No need to drown in a glass of water.

What really shocked me and hurt me the most was the way Jasper reacted and the things he said. I would have never expected him to react that way.

I wasn't naïve enough to think that Jasper would just be ecstatic for me but I never thought that he would react this way.

It's true I was very careful with whom I had a sexual relationship with and I always _always _use protection the problem was that it wasn't always effective.

I was not a woman of one night stands and Jasper knew that and he used that knowledge against used it against me as base to call me a whore.

I could feel the tears coming out of my eyes.

It was obvious that the situation I found myself in wasn't planned and all I go do was to go with it and try to make the best of it.

I heard in the gravel someone coming and use my hand to wipe my tears. If it was somebody I didn't know I didn't want them thinking I was an overly sensitive dramatic woman – even though I felt like that the last couple of days – and if it was Edward I didn't want him to see me cry any more.

"Hey, ready to go?" Edward said

"Yeah. Let's go I am pretty tired" I said in a rough voice because of the crying and I was sure he could he hear it too.

"Don't cry anymore" he said coming close to me, putting my face in his hands and removing the tears that were still in my cheeks with the pas of his thumbs "I don't want to see you cry anymore. I have seen you cry enough these past two days to last a lifetime. It must be the hormones" he mused.

"What?"

"Hormones. That is why pregnant women cry so much"

_Something new to add to my list_

"I am sorry that I took so long but my mom went to complain to Esme that her only child is having a baby and giving her a grandchild and that she had to found out like that"

"Your mom told Esme?"

"Yes, I am sorry Bella. I know that you weren't ready for people knowing about the baby but neither was I. I wanted to wait at least a couple of weeks before we told anybody. We still have a lot of things to talk about and figure out and I wanted to do it without people butting in our business"

"What did Esme say?"

"She is surprise, nobody knew we know each other – not that we really know each other. They are not upset Bella, at least not at you; they are just upset on how they found out. Is that why you were crying?"

"Partly"

"Is this also about Jasper? Don't worry I had a little chat with him before I left the tent. He said he was just surprised and shocked about you being pregnant and I told him that was no excuse. I could see in his face that he felt bad for what saying those things to you"

"Why don't we just forget about today, huh? You have been in my opinion a lot of stress. Let's go back to my apartment. I will cook something nutritious for you and the baby. You won't have do anything just sit and look pretty"

"That those sound pretty good"

"Ok. Come on, let's go"

The car was already there waiting for us. Edward for opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I told him one I was seated.

"You're welcome" he said. He kissed my cheek and closed the door. While he went around the car and I fastened my sit belt.

The ride back home was quiet, we didn't talk much. I must have fallen sleep because the next thing I felt was Edward carrying me out of the car. I could feel the movement of him walking. I put my arms around his neck and put my face in the crook of his neck.

"Bella, we are here. Do you want me to put you in bed or are you going to wake up and help make dinner?"

I was too far gone to answer his question.

**-C-**

When I woke up I was in a bed. It was so soft and smelled just like Edward. I just pushed myself closer to the pillows to smell more of him.

Wait a minute. Why did my bed smelled like Edward? I sat on the bed and looked around. I realized that this was not my room. Before I could start to panic about being in a stranger's bed I remembered that I had agreed with Edward to come to his apartment for dinner.

I looked around the room to see _something_ but it was dark. I started to blindly feel around to look for light. Next to the bed was a lamp. I turned it on and voila light.

I got out of bed and started looking at the room. It seemed to fit Edward's personality. I always thought that the bedroom was the most private room to a person and the one that showed your personality the most.

It was really clean which didn't surprise me so much after seeing his car. He had a dresser, a lamp on each side of the bed – which was huge - some pictures scattered around and that was it. There was a two doors and I assumed on was for his bathroom and another for his closet. I wanted to go snoop around but I didn't want to risk getting caught and most of all doing it without Edward's permission.

I went to the bed to smooth the comforter of wrinkles, turned the light off and left the room closing the door on my way out.

I padded down the hallway and smelled something delicious that was coming from the kitchen. On my way there I made little stops looking at pictures or things that caught my attention.

When I got in the kitchen I saw Edward with the same clothes he had before except the jacket and the sleeves of his shirt where rolled till his elbows up and he had undone the top three buttons and I could see some of his fine chest hair.

He was stirring things, opening and closing the fridge and chopping things. He looked like a master in a kitchen.

He was every woman dream.

He finally realized that I was looking at him but he didn't seem the least bit startled.

"Hi, dinner is almost ready. I was going to go and wake you. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, thanks. Your bed is really comfortable"

"Thanks. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, starving. What are you making?"

"I made something simple that I knew you could stomach, I don't know if something had triggered morning sickness besides the smell of smoke. I made roast chicken breast, mash potatoes, green salad and for desert I thought we could have some vanilla ice cream with chocolate fudge and nuts. It's that ok?"

"Yes more than ok. That all sound very yummy. So how is the smoking quitting working for you?" I snickered.

"Um…" he said with a grimace on his face "It's going. It's hard I've never tried before but getting there"

"Edward you don't have to quit"

"No, no. I want to. This is something that has been going on for a while. It's bad for my health" he said with a crooked smile.

"Ok. Suit yourself"

"Do you need help with anything?" I ask after a while of silence.

"No, thanks. I am almost done but if you want to you can set the table"

"Sure, no problem. Just show me where all the stuff is"

Just when I finished setting the table he came to the table with the food and it smelled delicious and it looked great too.

He went back to the kitchen and when he came back he had drinks in his hands. He had water, milk, soda.

"I didn't know what you wanted but I brought milk" he said pointing at it "because it's best for you and the baby for you to drink a lot of milk" and the he hurried to explain "but you don't have if you don't want to"

"It's ok Edward. Don't sweat it. I like milk anyway so it's no problem for me" I said picking the carton and pouring myself some.

I pointed the carton to him asked him "Do you want a glass too?"

"Yes, please" he answered politely and sitting on the table.

I served him and passed him the glass.

"Thank you" he said.

"You are welcome" I said.

We settled in a comfortable silence. The only sounds were of our forks.

"So Bella" he asked once we finished dinner and were eating ice cream "how old are you?"

"I am going to be 28 soon"

"How soon?"

"You didn't get that piece of information when you stole my file"

"You are not going to tell me"

When I didn't give him an answer he threaten me saying "If you don't tell me I am going to steal your file and get the date myself"

"Fine. My birthday is September thirteenth"

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I only just officially met you like two days ago"

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do nothing"

"You cannot do nothing. You have to do something. It's you birthday"

"I am not a birthday person"

"I am not going to let you do nothing on your birthday. I am taking you out for dinner"

"Why?"

"Because it's you birthday and that's that. If you don't want to look at it as a wedding celebration and you can look at it as a date"

"Ok"

"You look younger than you look. I actually thought you were like 25, it made me feel old"

"How old are you?"

"I just turned thirty-tree last june"

"You are kidding"

"No"

"You don't look it"

"Thanks"

"So where do you work?"

We spent the whole night like that asking each other question basic question about each other.

It was late and I was getting sleepy and yawning a lot.

"I should leave" I told Edward.

"Oh" he said disappointed.

"It's getting late"

"Yeah"

"I am going to get my shoes and stuff from your room"

I made it to his room with him following me.

When I sat on the bed to put my shoes on he blurted "Stay"

I lifted my head and said "What?"

"Stay. Spend the night here with. I don't want you to go. Please"

"You don't have to work tomorrow and neither do I so we don't have to worry about getting up early to get ready for work. Come stay. I'll make you breakfast in bed" he said the last part like it was going to persuade me.

_Well it kinda did._

"I don't have anything to wear to sleep"

"I will borrow you a clean shirt and some boxers" he came closer to me "Please stay" he told me looking me in the eye with his hypnotizing green eyes "I will keep my hands to myself. I swear"

I looked at him for a while and I thought what the worst than can happen because he already knocked me up.

"Give me that shirt and boxers so I can change"

He answered with a beaming smile and looked through his drawers for the items. He gave them to me and pointed the bathroom so I could change for privacy. Just because I was pregnant with his child doesn't mean that he gets a free pass to see me naked now.

When I finished changing clothes he came in to the bathroom and handed me a toothbrush so I could brush my teeth. We were side by side in front of the mirror brushing our teeth. It was al so homey.

After that we got in to bed together. Edward took me in his arms and put my head in his chest hearing his heart beat rapidly.

"Goodnight Bella" he said kissing the top of my head and hugging me tight.

"Goodnight Edward" I told him

I soon fell asleep and spent the night like that; enveloped in Edward's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>This is chapter 10. I can't believe that I have written so much of the story. <strong>

**A lot of you were right it was Alice who screeched and Jasper was with her. **

**What did you guys think of Jasper's and Alice reaction?**

**I know a lot of you maybe wanted a lemon because Bella was going to Edward's apartment but it didn't feel right.**

**The date in the fake world is September 4, 2010. Japer's and Alice wedding was August 14. **

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
